Se venger,enfin
by Evolvana
Summary: Il n'avait pas toujours été imposant et autoritaire. De douloureux souvenirs lui rappellent encore combien il avait souffert, 25 ans auparavant... Mais que se passerait-il si "Servilo" pouvait enfin se venger, après toutes ces années? Persos principa
1. chapitre 1 Lointaines réminiscences

_Auteur : Evolvana_

_Titre : "Se venger, enfin"_

_Type : Aventure, souvenirs d'adolescence des Maraudeurs et de Rogue_

_Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que son monde fantastique. J'ai pourtant inventé moi-même quelques figurant(e)s secondaires. _

_Avertissement : cette fic est plutôt à éviter si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 5 (et ceux d'avant bien sûr, mais j'imagine que vous ne lisez pas les tomes dans le désordre ^^''). Vous pouvez toujours la lire évidemment à condition d'avoir quand même lu jusqu'au tome 3, mais les comportements de James Potter ou Sirius, ou même Rogue, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, est un passage intéressant à découvrir dans la tome 5, et je le développe dans cette fic._

_Je dédie ma fic à Mymy et à LN Chan, qui comme moi adorez les histoires de Harry Potter et surtout Sirius ;) c'est en partie grâce à toi Mymy que je suis devenue si fan de HP, et LN tu es une de mes premières amies à avoir fini le tome 5 à peu près en même temps que moi, on a donc pu s'échanger nos théories, images et idées avec grand enthousiasme ! ^^_

_En tout cas n'oubliez pas de poster des commentaires! ^_^_

**Chapitre 1 : Lointaines réminiscences **

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il était plongé dans son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La chaleur ambiante de la bibliothèque commençait à le faire somnoler peu à peu... D'un geste de la main, Severus Rogue repoussa une mèche de cheveux gras qui lui tombait sur le visage, et regarda aux alentours. D'autres élèves de 5eme année comme lui étaient plongés dans leurs cours ou discutaient à voix basse. Les examens de fin d'année étaient encore loin. Mais Severus s'y prenait toujours à l'avance pour les devoirs - à vrai dire, il n'avait que ça à faire... il ne faisait pas partie d'un groupe d'amis, et même les autres élèves de Serpentard le fuyaient comme la peste. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne faisait rien non plus pour se rendre aimable... A quelques mètres de lui, à la table d'en face, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés. Sandra Meddy, une Griffondor... Severus se surprit à y attarder son regard, avant de détourner vivement les yeux, visiblement confus.

Du coin de l'il, il vit la bibliothécaire quitter la salle, un paquet de feuilles sous le bras. Le niveau sonore des conversations monta d'un ton. 

Rangeant son livre dans son sac de cours, Severus s'apprêta à se lever, quand il sentit une forte pression sur son épaule l'obliger à rester assis. Le garçon s'affaissa soudainement, son nez aquilin heurtant la table.

Des rires fusèrent autour de lui.

" Eh bien, _Servilo_, tu sais déjà pas marcher droit, mais rester correctement assis c'est encore trop dur pour toi on dirait ! "

D'autres rires se firent entendre. Rogue ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix haïe. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux noisette d'un élève brun et décoiffé, portant des lunettes.

" Potter, laisse-moi tranqu... "

" Oh-oh-oh " le coupa vivement une voix un peu plus grave. " C'est malpoli d'appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille. Parle avec respect à James. Tiens, appelle-le _Monseigneur James Potter_, et on consentira peut-être aussi à t'appeler par ton titre honorifique : _Votre Abjecte Répugnance Servilus Rogue_. "

A nouveau, les rires emplirent la salle. Rogue n'était aimé par personne, et encore moins par ceux qui venaient à l'instant de lui parler. Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers sa droite et jeta un regard noir au jeune homme brun qui venait de se moquer de lui. Il était très beau, ses longues mèches tombant gracieusement sur son visage aux traits nobles. Sirius Black. Mais son air hautain emplit Severus d'une rage folle.

Derrière les deux garçons, il pouvait apercevoir d'autres élèves, qu'il reconnut. Remus Lupin, un élève au teint blafard, évitait de prendre part au conflit et faisait mine de regarder les livres d'une étagère. Peter Pettigrow, un petit adolescent au physique ingrat, regardait la scène avec avidité.

Rogue tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais la main de James Potter restait fermement sur son épaule. La pression soudaine le fit se rasseoir plus brutalement que la première fois.

" Attends une minute, mon petit Servilo... " dit James en prenant soudain un air plus grave. " J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore traité Evans de...tu-sais-quoi, la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. Tu vas avoir à ravaler tes sales injures... "

Severus prit un air hargneux et répondit : " T'auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux, elle est et restera une sale SANG-DE-BOURBE toute sa vie !!! "

Des exclamations choquées et effarées fusèrent dans la bibliothèque. L'injure qu'il venait d'utiliser - et qu'il aimait utiliser souvent - était vraiment une des plus ignobles qui pouvaient exister dans le monde des sorciers. Cela désignait un sorcier ou une sorcière étant né de parents Moldus - des parents n'ayant donc aucune connaissance en la magie. " Sang-de-bourbe " était vraiment une insulte immonde et très discriminatoire, considérant que ce genre de sorciers étaient une sorte de sous-race qui devait s'incliner devant les sorciers de " Sang pur ".

James s'apprêtait à flanquer un coup de poing au garçon maigrelet quand des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La bibliothécaire ! 

Avec un soupir de rage, Potter baissa le poing mais ne put se résoudre à quitter la salle. Sirius agita presque imperceptiblement sa baguette vers Rogue et empoigna le bras de James, lui faisant signe de vite quitter la salle. Le petit groupe sortit vivement de la bibliothèque et Rogue entendit s'éloigner un rire qui ressemblait un peu à un aboiement.

... Pourquoi ? pour une fois, il s'en tirait à assez bon compte...

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il jeta un oeil aux autres élèves qu'il les vit tous le regarder avec des yeux ronds puis pouffer de rire - même Sandra Meddy, habituellement si timide, affichait un air surpris et amusé à la fois. La bibliothécaire, qui venait de rentrer et de déposer des documents sur son bureau, posa aussi les yeux sur lui. Elle qui était d'habitude si pincée eut bien du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction.

" Jeune homme, je crois que... vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie... " réussit-elle à balbutier en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de trop sourire.

Pris de panique, Severus se tâtonna le visage, et s'aperçut que ses incisives avaient atteint le quadruple de leur taille normale. La peau de son visage était commencé à devenir plus poilue, et son nez à grossir. Regardant d'un air effaré vers le grand miroir du fond de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri d'horreur. 

Son visage était à présent celui d'un rat !

La rage monta en flèche en lui. Il bouillait littéralement. C'était Black qui avait fait ça. Il le savait ! il avait vu sa baguette bouger lorsque lui et son groupe avaient commencé à partir de la bibliothèque.

Se levant sous les regards hilares de ses camarades de classe, le visage d'habitude si pâle devenant rouge de fureur à travers les poils gris qui se répandaient de plus en plus, il sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déboucha dans le couloir qu'il entendit les rires jusqu'à présent contenus éclater.

**** 

Notes: et ce n'est qu'un début ^_^ lisez la suite!


	2. chapitre 2 Au bout du couloir

**Chapitre 2 : Au bout du couloir **

" Ah ah, combien je donnerais pour voir sa tête ! " ricana Peter Pettigrow en trottant aux côtés de ses amis pour arriver à leur hauteur. " Mais vous avez pas peur d'être dénoncés ? "

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et même Remus afficha un grand sourire.

" Quelqu'un a peur ici ? qui ça ? " ironisa Lupin en balayant les alentours vides du regard.

" Personne n'osera dénoncer, t'inquiète pas. " dit James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. " Au contraire ça les change un peu de leurs révisions... et puis ce sale Servilo le méritait bien ! "

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence et Peter risqua à nouveau :

" Mais Rogue... il va sûrement se douter que c'est toi, Sirius... et depuis... depuis ce qu'il a failli lui arriver... enfin tu sais, y'a quelques mois... "

Remus Lupin pris soudain un air grave que ne partagèrent pas James et Sirius, qui sourirent à l'évocation de la splendide punition qu'ils avaient eue cette fois-là... Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire, mais les jeunes gens avaient tout de même eu des semaines entières de retenue - ça devenait une habitude.

" Eh, Patmol... " dit James sur un ton nostalgique, employant le surnom de Sirius. " T'aurais peut-être pas dû, ce coup-là... "

Le beau brun écarquilla les yeux et regarda son ami.

" C'est TOI qui me dis ça ? " s'étonna-t-il. " Moi je trouve que mon sortilège de Ratransformus était plutôt réussi. Dommage que j... "

" Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça... je te parle de la dernière fois..." le coupa James. " C'est vrai que c'était marrant, mais... il avait vraiment failli mourir. "

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur. " Je croyais que c'était ce dont tu rêvais toutes les nuits, Cornedrue ! "

James éclata de rire à l'évocation de son surnom et de la remarque de son ami.

" C'est vrai ! mais tu te rends compte, c'est moi qui ai dû le sauver, t'aurais quand même pu m'épargner un tel traumatisme! J'aurais aimé de tout mon cur le laisser en pâture à Remus, mais tu vois, mes chances avec Evans étaient plutôt compromises si mes retenues avaient occupé tout mon temps libre. "

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Remus qui se contenta de sourire. Evidemment, cette histoire le concernait au plus haut point... Rogue et James s'étaient détestés dès le premier regard. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, 6 ans auparavant, la haine était largement réciproque. Rogue passait son temps à vénérer la Magie Noire - détestée par les quatre amis, car elle était porteuse d'idées des plus détestables comme l'éradication de certaines formes de vie, les sacrifices qu'ils jugeaient nécessaires à certains maléfices, l'esclavage abusif des Elfes de maison qui finissaient par être décapités lorsqu'ils étaient trop vieux pour servir, ou encore le mépris intense qu'avaient les mages noirs pour ceux qu'ils appelaient " sang-de-bourbe " et leur obsession par la soi-disante conservation du " Sang pur " chez les sorciers.

Sirius lui-même en connaissait un rayon sur ces pratiques : issu d'une grande et noble lignée de sorciers vénérant la Magie Noire depuis des générations, il avait décidé de rompre tout lien avec sa famille qu'il haïssait tout autant que la Magie Noire. Ses parents le rayèrent même de leur arbre généalogique - un grand soulagement pour Sirius : toute trace de sa parenté avec des gens aussi immondes lui donnaient envie de vomir. Encore adolescent, il était donc venu habiter sous le toit de James, dont la famille l'avait recueilli.

" Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cette histoire de Magie Noire " pensa Lupin tout en marchant avec les autres vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. " Rogue ne rêve que de nous faire renvoyer de l'Ecole, et n'hésite pas lui non plus à nous envoyer des maléfices dès qu'il en a l'occasion... Mais la dernière fois... "

Ses pensées revinrent sur ce fameux jour où Severus Rogue avait failli trouver la mort. Lui, Remus Lupin, était un loup-garou. Les nuits de pleine lune, il devenait un vrai danger public, se transformant en bête immonde. Mais Dumbledore, en directeur des plus tolérants, avait trouvé la solution : sans que les autres élèves le sachent - sinon tout le monde aurait paniqué - Lupin allait donc s'enfermer dans une maison isolée du village voisin, via un souterrain, le temps de sa transe. Ses amis l'aidaient à surmonter cela en se transformant en Animagus (Sirius en chien noir, James en cerf, Peter en rat) et en lui tenant compagnie les jours de transe. Un loup-garou n'étant pas dangereux pour les animaux, tout se passait bien... jusqu'au jour où Rogue, se doutant de quelque chose, voulut découvrir ce qu'il croyait être leur cachette secrète pour pouvoir les faire renvoyer de l'école. Mais un Saule Cogneur gardait l'entrée du souterrain, et Rogue ne pouvait donc pas y accéder... jusqu'au jour où il avait fini par amasser assez d'informations pour tout révéler sur le compte de Lupin. Si les autres élèves apprenaient sa nature, Remus serait renvoyé et toute activité ou métier lui serait interdit, sans compter que Dumbledore aurait des ennuis. Sirius avait alors volontairement révélé à Rogue le moyen de passer outre le Saule Cogneur - mais ce que Severus ne savait pas, c'est qu'il tomberait nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou assoiffé de sang à l'autre bout du tunnel. James l'avait sauvé à la dernière minute, mais Rogue avait eu le temps de voir Lupin en mutation.

Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien révéler à personne, mais en Rogue s'était éveillé une rancur encore plus grande qu'auparavant, une haine sans nom. Déjà pour James, qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était son pire ennemi, et qui était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait voulu être redevable ; mais aussi à Sirius, à cause de qui il avait frôlé la mort, et à qui il ne pouvait penser sans accès de rage.

Soudain, le petit groupe s'arrêta.

" Eh, j'ai envie de changer de chemin pour une fois... " lança James en regardant avec intérêt un petit couloir à peine visible qui menait dans une direction presque opposée à leur Salle Commune.

Sirius, qui commençait déjà à arborer son habituel air profondément ennuyé, sourit soudain et sortit de sa poche la Carte du Maraudeur. 

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" lâcha-t-il en tenant la carte vierge. A ces paroles, des traits se dessinèrent et un plan prit forme peu à peu.

C'était une carte magique que les quatre amis avaient ensorcelée pour qu'elle montre tous les passages secrets de Poudlard - et surtout l'emplacement de toutes les personnes de l'Ecole, ce qui était bien pratique pour surveiller si personne n'était dans les environs pour les surprendre lorsqu'ils faisaient un mauvais coup.

" Va-t-on encore enfreindre le règlement aujourd'hui, Cornedrue ? " demanda Lupin en souriant.

" J'en ai tout l'impression, Lunard ! " ricana James en jetant un coup d'il à la carte du Maraudeur par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

" Mmn, ce couloir semble mener à une petite salle que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant " murmura Sirius en repoussant élégamment une de ses mèches brunes qui lui retombait sur le visage. " C'est étrange, je croyais qu'on avait déjà tout découvert dans ce coin... "

Peter (surnommé Queudver) regarda aussi la carte et s'affola : " Eh mais regardez ! il y a Rusard le concierge qui approche d'ici ! "

En effet, la petite marque symbolisant le concierge se mouvait sur la carte et se rapprochait peu à peu du petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

" Mouais... " soupira James. " C'est un vieux dingue, je sais même pas depuis quand il bosse ici, ça doit faire des années... et il est pas prêt de laisser tomber son boulot, ce sale type. "

Remus ajouta : " On a de la chance que Dumbledore ait interdit les châtiments corporels ! sinon, Rusard s'en serait donné à cur joie. Il n'arrête pas de parler de l'époque, pas encore si lointaine, où il donnait des coups de fouet aux élèves. "

" Et pas que ça, à ce que j'ai entendu dire... " lâcha Sirius avec répugnance. " Il paraît qu'il aimait pendre les élèves par les pouces ou ce genre de choses. Il faudrait donner ce détraqué en pâture au Calmar géant... "

Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude d'abandonner si vite, mais étant donné que le planning de James et Sirius était déjà rempli de retenues jusqu'aux deux mois à venir, ils préférèrent s'en tenir là pour le moment.

Penauds, ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune en espérant bien pouvoir découvrir plus tard ce que cachait cette étrange salle au bout du couloir...

******

Notes: ça vous a plu? ^_^ des chapitres assez courts comme ça sont plus simples et agréables à lire, non? :)


	3. chapitre 3 Potions et émotions

**Chapitre 3 : Potions et émotions **

Severus Rogue traversa le couloir pour entrer en cours. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en avance... Le cours était celui des Potions, dirigé par le professeur Peterson. Severus aimait beaucoup la matière mais... le cours était en binôme avec la classe des Gryffondor : celle De James Potter et sa bande. A chaque fois, il s'arrangeait pour mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et lui, mais cette fois, il devait rester peu de places libres. Mais peu importait, il était sûr que les places entourant les élèves haïs seraient vite prises, comme d'habitude, par des petites sottes passant leur temps à les regarder ou à essayer d'attirer leur attention, ou bien par des cancres voulant profiter de la proximité d'excellents élèves pour copier sur eux. Il était un comble, pensait Rogue, que des adolescents aussi immondes que James Potter et Sirius Black puissent être les meilleurs élèves de toute l'Ecole. Ils réussissaient même des sortilèges que seuls les Dernière année étaient sensés savoir faire.

Severus s'aperçut que tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés. Commençant à s'inquiéter, il regarda fébrilement quelles places étaient encore libres. Il n'en restait plus qu'une et son cur fit un bond. A quelques places derrière le groupe de ses " ennemis ", et... juste à côté de Sandra Meddy. " Elle au moins, c'est une " Sang-pur "... " se dit-il. " Pas de la mauvaise graine comme Lily Evans ou bien d'autres... "

Cependant, il n'osait croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Lorsque le cours eut commencé, il s'y risqua tout de même. 

Comment avait-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce que " croiser son regard "... pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle le regarde. Et ses yeux n'étaient attirés que par la personne qui se trouvait trois places devant, et de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle y pensait, par son chaudron et ses ingrédients.

Severus tendit le cou pour voir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il vit Peter Pettigrow, mais il ne devait certainement pas s'agir de lui. James Potter était beaucoup trop à droite, ce qui le soulagea, et Lupin sur le côté gauche. Donc...

Rogue baissa la tête d'un air mauvais, laissant un rideau de cheveux gras revenir en travers de sa figure blafarde. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, comme renverser discrètement un mauvais ingrédient dans le chaudron de Black. Et que ça lui explose à la figure... Il l'avait déjà fait au cours des années précédentes, sauf que ça n'avait jamais explosé, à son grand regret.

" Et n'oubliez pas la poudre Peritros ! " lança le professeur dans la salle. " Venez en chercher sur mon bureau, il y en a juste le compte pour tous les élèves. "

Rogue vit là une chance inespérée. Sans cet ingrédient, il savait ce qu'allait devenir la potion préparée : une horrible mixture verdâtre et malodorante qui laisserait son odeur tenace pendant des semaines à celui qui l'aurait approchée de trop près - en l'occurrence, le propriétaire de la potion. 

" Avec cette odeur qui le suivra partout, je doute que les filles le trouvent encore aussi attirant... " jubila intérieurement Rogue en jetant un coup d'il à Sirius qui venait de revenir à sa place avec le petit bocal de poudre posé près de son chaudron.

Dans la cohue vers le bureau, Severus attendit que Sirius fouille dans son sac de l'autre côté pour subtiliser le bocal de ce dernier, qu'il déversa à la va-vite dans le chaudron d'un garçon qui se trouvait à côté sans que personne ne le remarque.

Quand tout le monde fut retourné à sa place, Rogue vit avec satisfaction Sirius chercher partout sur sa table où pouvait bien se trouver le bocal de poudre. En vain. Et il savait que Black serait trop fier pour avouer au professeur qu'il avait justement perdu le bocal à ne pas perdre - et surtout que quelqu'un lui avait volé sous le nez un de ses ingrédients sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Rogue commençait vraiment à jubiler quand il vit Sirius demander à Potter, puis à Pettigrow et à Lupin, un peu de leur poudre superflue pour combler le manque de la sienne. Avec un peu de chance, ils rateraient tous les quatre leurs potions, et seraient la risée de la classe...

Mais son sourire triomphant s'effaça soudain lorsqu'il vit Sandra Meddy, qui passait près de la table de Black pour aller chercher une nouvelle fiole, l'interpeller timidement.

" Sirius... " dit-elle.

Le beau brun releva les yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle rougit soudain et balbutia : " Si... si il te manque de la poudre de Peritros, je... je peux t'en prêter, j'en ai beaucoup trop... "

Un sourire se dessina sur le séduisant visage de Sirius, et la jeune fille n'arriva plus à sortir un mot. 

" Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part " dit simplement le jeune homme tandis que Sandra acquiesçait avec enthousiasme et partait vers sa table pour déverser une partie de sa poudre dans un autre bocal.

Rogue serra les dents. " Mais elle lui en donne beaucoup trop ! " pensa-t-il en la voyant déverser l'ingrédient. " Sa potion va être complètement ratée si elle ne met pas assez de poudre ! "

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille avait donné le nouveau bocal à Sirius, qui la remercia d'un sourire de gratitude des plus charmants qu'envièrent à Sandra beaucoup de filles qui avaient vu la scène. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, une étrange fumée jaunâtre commença à sortir du chaudron du garçon voisin de Black. C'était le chaudron dans lequel Rogue avait versé la poudre de Sirius : évidemment, avec le double de la dose, cela ne devait pas donner grand-chose de bon ! 

A présent la fumée faisait suffoquer l'élève, qui se recula vivement en jetant des regards paniqués au professeur. Mais à peine Mr Peterson était-il arrivé sur les lieux avec un mouchoir sur le visage qu'une autre fumée, verte cette fois, commença à sortir du chaudron de Sandra Meddy. Rogue regarda avec horreur la fumée envelopper la jeune fille, qui poussa un cri et s'écarta de plusieurs mètres en toussant fortement.

" Elle n'a pas mis assez de poudre, ça va se... " pensa Rogue, soudain arraché à ses pensées par la voix sonore du professeur.

" Quittez la salle ! tous ! mettez-vous en rang dans le couloir ! mais allez, dépêchez-vous ! "

Rogue regarda avec effarement les mains de Sandra qui commençaient à se couvrir de pustules verdâtres. La jeune fille, affolée, poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant que cela gagnait son visage. Le désordre total régnait, entre les filles qui poussaient des cris affolés et les autres qui se pressaient de sortir dans la cohue. Le professeur fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique le contenu des chaudrons suspects, mais les émanations de ceux-ci étaient trop volatiles pour les faire disparaître aussi rapidement. 

Bientôt, tous les élèves furent sortis et s'échangèrent des exclamations bruyantes. Le professeur, à l'intérieur, devait déjà être couvert de pustules ! Ils virent tous Sandra s'enfuir en courant et se diriger vers l'infirmerie, sous les murmures choqués de certains élèves. Severus bouillait de rage. Ce n'était pas censé être ELLE qui devait être atteinte par la fumée !

Pendant ce temps, Remus cherchait du regard ses trois amis et les découvrit bientôt non loin de là.

" Votre verdict ? " lâcha-t-il, essoufflé, en s'approchant d'eux.

James balaya la petite foule du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur un élève maigrichon et blafard, dont le nez crochu lui donnait un profil des plus repoussants.

" Qui d'autre sinon cette petite enflure visqueuse et baveuse de Servilus... " lâcha sombrement le jeune homme à lunettes avec un regard mauvais. " Regardez, on dirait qu'il ricane. "

Sirius jeta un très bref regard à Rogue et détourna vivement les yeux, comme si cette seule vision avait pu le souiller.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de prétextes pour aller t'en prendre à lui, on te comprendrait. "

James n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il aurait aimé faire la peau de Rogue à l'instant même, et bien que sans preuves, il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit lui le coupable.

" C'est évident que c'est lui " marmonna Remus. " Patmol, ton bocal de poudre qui s'est volatilisé, je vois personne d'autre à part lui qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille... "

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants puis dit : " Manque de bol pour lui, j'ai obtenu assez de poudre, alors... ? pourquoi le voisin et cette fille ? ils se seraient juste trompés dans leur mélange ? "

Peter le regarda avec de grands yeux et dit : " Il a peut-être jeté ton bocal dans le chaudron de Carl, ton voisin de droite, c'est pour ça que ça a fumé ! "

James et Sirius lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

" Tiens, depuis quand tu sais sortir des choses intelligentes, Queudver ? "

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. Remus s'était retourné et s'était aperçu que James n'était plus à leurs côtés. 

" JAMES ? " appela-t-il.

Vivement, Sirius regarda machinalement dans la direction de Rogue. Et retint sa respiration.

" Et merde... " murmura-t-il.

*****

Notes: oui, j'aime titiller les nerfs des lecteurs ^_^ -- sadique


	4. chapitre 4 Le duel

**Chapitre 4 : Le duel **

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers James. Quelques filles, les mains devant la bouche, eurent des expressions d'effroi.

Sirius garda les yeux braqués sur la scène. James avait brandi sa baguette et Rogue avait fait de même. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, en position de duel. Chacun guettait une faiblesse de l'autre... et le silence total se fit bientôt.

" Une chance que le prof soit encore dans la salle... " murmura Remus en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte de bois. Mr Peterson devait encore être en train de lancer des sorts pour faire disparaître les fumées magiques ou les pustules qui avaient déjà dû lui apparaître sur la peau.

La tension montait parmi les élèves. Qui allait attaquer en premier ? cela se jouerait à la seconde près... il suffisait de désarmer son adversaire, mais l'air qu'affichaient chacun des deux adolescents montrait nettement que le combat ne s'arrêterait pas là. De plus, celui qui resterait armé de sa baguette profiterait certainement de sa position de force.

Soudain, tout se déroula très vite. Deux énergiques " _Expelliarmus !_ " résonnèrent quasiment en même temps, et il se trouva que... James était celui qui avait encore sa baguette en main. De justesse, il est vrai, mais même si elle se trouvait au bout de ses doigts, il était désormais celui qui dominait le combat.

Queudver lâcha une exclamation de joie et Sirius afficha un sourire ravi.

La baguette de Rogue était tombée à quelques mètres de là, mais James ne le laissa pas aller la rechercher.

" _Petrificus totalus !_ " cria-t-il, et Rogue se figea soudain dans une position des plus ridicules.

" Il fallait être plus rapide, Servilo ! " lança James sourdement sans la moindre once d'ironie. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux. " Voyons, il ne faut pas être devin pour se douter que c'est toi qui a causé tout ce bazar, en cours... "

Comme Severus ne répondait toujours rien, James s'emporta :

" Tu visais Sirius, hein ?! réponds ! "

Après un nouveau silence total, il entendit soudain un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, suivi de près par d'autres rires dans la foule.

" James, James... " réussit à dire Sirius malgré son hilarité, " A part gober les mouches, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose figé comme il est !"

Remus sourit et dit : " Je me disais aussi, il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de répartie d'habitude, mais là... "

James eut un sourire cynique et tendit à nouveau sa baguette vers Rogue. " Oh, j'avais oublié en effet... eh bien, défigeons-le ! mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'il soit présentable, au moins une fois dans sa vie... "

Il y eut un éclair orange et les habits de Severus changèrent subitement de couleur, passant du noir au rouge, puis du bleu au vert, pour finir par s'arrêter sur le jaune à petits pois bleus.

" N'est-il pas beau comme ça ? " ricana-t-il, galvanisé par les rires d'autres Gryffondor. Il soupira puis reprit : " Non, décidément il ne sera jamais beau, même avec de la magie. Ce serait même au-delà des compétences de Dumbledore ! mais on peut toujours essayer de lui changer son look. "

Diverses propositions amusées se firent entendre et James sourit à la façon d'un prédateur, répétant ce qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. " Des nuds roses dans les cheveux ? une queue de singe ? lui faire un shampooing magique express ? nooon il est grand il faut qu'il apprenne à le faire tout seul, il y a une première fois à tout... "

Les gloussements redoublèrent. Severus, lui, entendait tout, et des larmes de rage perlaient à ses yeux. Mais il était figé, et le maléfice ne se dissipait pas encore.

" Une robe à fleurs ? une peau écailleuse ? " reprenait James. " Une tête de rat ? ah non, il a déjà eu ça ce matin... il a déjà des troubles mentaux et des tares physiques, n'ajoutons pas à ça un développement de double-personnalité ! "

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau, encore plus fort que précédemment, et James finit par repointer sa baguette sur son ennemi.

" Voyons, essayons **_ça_**... "

Un vif éclair sortit de sa baguette et fondit sur le Serpentard en un " POUF " sonore. De la fumée jaune s'enveloppa puis se dissipa presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître Rogue... inchangé.

Les autres élèves jetèrent des regards surpris à James, mais celui-ci désormais ne quittait plus son sourire moqueur. Le sortilège de pétrification se dissipa en même temps que celui des couleurs de la robe de Rogue.

Ce dernier, se sentant enfin " libre ", plongea soudainement vers sa baguette et la reprit. Potter le laissa faire, toujours avec l'air de celui qui contrôle parfaitement la situation. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et regarda son ennemi revenir en face de lui, baguette brandie. Puis tout à coup, Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lancer son sort.

" CROOOÂÂA !!! "

Des rugissements de rire assourdissants éclatèrent. Sirius se tenait les côtes et même Remus, si calme d'habitude, était plié en deux sous l'effet de l'hilarité. James aussi éclatait d'un rire bruyant, tout comme la majorité des élèves présents.

Rogue bouillait de rage. Il essaya à nouveau de dire quelque chose, mais de ridicules gargouillements et coassements de grenouille sortaient de sa bouche à la place des paroles.

" CoooâA !!! CrOôoAaa !! "

Plus il essayait, plus le niveau sonore des rires montait. Il essuya des larmes de rage et ne vit aucun regard compatissant dans la foule des élèves. Quelques Serpentards n'aimant pas James riaient plus modérément, mais paraissaient s'amuser de la situation quand même. Pourquoi le professeur n'intervenait-il pas ? il devait être bien trop occupé à l'intérieur de la salle, dont la porte était maintenant fermée pour empêcher la fumée d'atteindre le couloir. Une minute passa, si longue, si interminable sous les quolibets que Severus eut l'impression qu'elle durait une heure. Mais peu à peu, il sentit quelque chose redevenir normal dans sa gorge, et tandis que Potter riait toujours en essayant de captiver son auditoire, Severus pointa vivement sa baguette sur le Gryffondor.

" _Expelliarmus !_ "

La baguette de James lui fila entre les mains et ce dernier se trouva soudain désarmé.

Queudver étouffa une exclamation et Sirius plissa les yeux d'un air grave. Il n'avait pas à intervenir dans ce duel, James ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Mais cette fois, les règles étaient changées...

Les rires se turent soudain, remplacés par des murmures.

Désormais, quelques Serpentards, même ceux n'aimant pas Rogue, commencèrent à ricaner. Il n'y avait pas que Severus qui avait été victime de maléfices lancés par certains Gryffondor... de plus, l'attitude prétentieuse qu'adoptait James Potter en raison de son statut d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch en énervait plus d'un. Sous ce soudain retournement de situation, Rogue sentit tout de suite une bouffée de satisfaction monter en lui. Il tenait Potter à sa merci ! ENFIN...

James, tout d'abord étonné, se reprit bien vite et chercha sa baguette des yeux. Hélas, elle avait été envoyée assez loin dans le couloir et ni lui ni aucun élève ne pourrait aller la chercher à temps avant une nouvelle attaque de Rogue.

Ce dernier cependant ne dit rien sur le coup : il regardait avec anxiété son ennemi à terre et sa main tremblait légèrement sous le fait de l'excitation. Enfin, pouvoir le ridiculiser à son tour... Enfin, lui faire pousser une trompe d'éléphant ou le changer en crapaud, pour qu'il soit la risée de tout le monde ! Derrière lui, des encouragements de certains Serpentards se firent entendre, le poussant à avancer d'un pas, puis de deux, vers cet être qu'il haïssait tant.

" Tu vas voir Potter, ce que ça fait d'être dans le rôle de la victime... "

Il tenait enfin son heure de gloire. Il leva sa baguette...

**" QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!! "** rugit soudain une voix emplie de colère qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

Rogue s'interrompit dans son geste et tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur Peterson qui venait d'émerger de la salle enfumée, des pustules lui recouvrant les mains. Il n'en avait pas sur le visage mais n'en paraissait pas moins terrifiant.

" ROGUE, RANGEZ CETTE BAGUETTE IMMEDIATEMENT ! " hurla de plus belle le professeur, dont le visage était tellement rouge de colère qu'il commençait à tirer sur le violacé. " VOUS PROFITEZ QUE J'AI LE DOS TOURNE POUR VOUS EN PRENDRE A VOS CAMARDES, HEIN ? LES REGLEMENTS DE COMPTE SONT FONT **DEHORS **!!! "

Un lourd silence tomba et seule la respiration haletante de Peterson se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Evidemment, le professeur connaissait la réputation d'élément perturbateur de James Potter, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus la tendance qu'avait Severus Rogue à vouloir se venger de ses rivaux par des coups bas. Et cette fois, il avait prit Rogue sur le fait, tentant de jeter des maléfices à cet autre élève.

" L'heure du cours touche à sa fin " tenta de reprendre plus calmement Peterson, avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain. " Tout le monde, allez attendre devant la porte de votre prochain cours, et SANS BRUIT cette fois ! "

Il prit une longue inspiration et ajouta :

" Rogue, vous aurez une retenue pour votre conduite inacceptable pendant l'absence d'un professeur. Et je ne manquerai pas d'en parler à votre Professeur principal... "

Severus déglutit péniblement. Et son envie de tuer Potter et sa bande refit violemment surface...

***

Note: moi? sadique? héhéhé... cependant le rythme va s'accélérer au prochain chapitre. Un retournement de situation ^_^ Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, ma fic ne va pas rester un recueil de tous les malheurs du petit Severus. Non, non... il y a quelque chose dans cette mystérieuse salle, au fond du couloir... quelque chose qui va causer un sérieux chamboulement 25 ans plus tard. Et engendrer le plus grand ravissement de Rogue... ;)

Note n2 : oui, tiens, au fait, je vais en parler ici: J.K.Rowling décrit Sirius ado comme très beau et arrogant, mais je me suis aperçue que ce côté beau gosse a fait croire à pas mal de monde que Sirius était un cavaleur. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord... Même chez un garçon, être beau ne signifie pas sortir avec toutes les filles qui lui tombent sous la main. Sirius au contraire m'avait paru assez distant avec les filles, très désintéressé (à l'inverse de James) et, justement, il garde cette attitude hautaine. Je m'imagine plutôt Sirius assez imbu de lui-même pour adopter une attitude proche de "n'accorder à aucune fille l'honneur de sortir avec lui". Il est du genre à se donner à fond dans son amitié avec James et dans leurs mauvais coups, et n'accorder aucune importance au reste. Enfin, c'est ma vision des choses ^_^


	5. chapitre 5 Contradictions

**Chapitre 5 : Contradictions**

Vers la fin de la journée suivante, les cours finis, le petit groupe des Maraudeurs s'arrêta devant une alcôve sombre, en retrait de l'allée menant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Sirius sortit la carte du Maraudeur, l'activa avec la formule appropriée et y jeta discrètement un coup d'il. Personne de dérangeant n'était dans les parages : Rusard semblait rôder vers les cachots du château, et les professeurs étaient dans leur salle. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, était en train de renverser de l'eau au niveau des sous-sols : cela expliquait sûrement la présence du concierge non loin de là.

Sirius chercha des yeux le couloir à peine visible qu'il avait localisé la veille. Il le repéra, mais il était si finement tracé que le jeune homme ne s'étonnait plus qu'à moitié de ne pas l'avoir décelé plus tôt.

" Eh, on a du temps devant nous. " murmura James avec un air de comploteur. " On pourrait aller découvrir ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce. J'arrête pas d'y repenser depuis hier... "

Remus lui lança un regard en biais. " J'aurais plutôt cru que tu pensais à une certaine Lily Evans... "

James sourit malicieusement. " Mais j'y pense, j'y pense... seulement, elle n'est pas encore tombée sous le charme, mais c'est une question de temps. " fit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air théâtral.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

" Bon, c'est pas tout " dit James, reprenant son sérieux. " On va voir cette satanée pièce, et ça me dirait bien d'aller aux Trois balais, après. "

Les autres le regardèrent, mais tous avec une expression différente sur le visage. Sirius semblait ravi d'enfreindre encore une fois les règles, Peter affichait un air effrayé mais admiratif à la fois, et Remus un air grave.

" C'est sans moi " dit le garçon blafard. " Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais le professeur McGonagall vient de nous donner pas mal de boulot pour demain, et aucun de nous ne les a encore fait... "

Sirius haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Queudver, par contre, semblait partagé entre ne prendre aucun risque et aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais avec James et Sirius.

" Il... il y aura Mlle Rosmerta ? " demanda-t-il timidement, pensant à la jolie tenancière de la taverne.

" Sûrement... " répondit Sirius d'un air absent. " J'espère surtout qu'on aura le temps d'aller acheter quelques Bombabouses et des Bonbons à hoquet chez Zonko avant que ça ferme... il ne m'en reste presque plus.

Remus poussa un soupir signifiant clairement : " On ne vous changera jamais " et repartit en direction de la Salle commune.

" Queudver " dit-il cependant, " Je ne donne pas cher des résultats que tu auras aux examens si tu t'obstines à les suivre pour des coups comme ceux-là. Désolé de te le rappeler, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi brillants qu'eux dans nos études... "

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Peter pour perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait péniblement réussi à amasser. Mais James parut contrarié.

" Eh, Lunard ! vient au moins avec nous voir ce qu'il y a dans cette salle au fond du couloir... "

Remus se retourna et regarda son ami quelques instants. " Bon, d'accord... " dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la petite porte mystérieuse. Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, ils avaient réussi à arriver là à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cependant, la petite porte de bois écaillé par endroits refusait de s'ouvrir. Les formules magiques comme les coups d'épaule n'arrivaient pas à avoir raison d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'efforts vains, James se plaqua dos à la porte, haletant. 

" Bon, eh bien... on a plus qu'à faire demi-tour... " soupira Peter en essayant de cacher son soulagement. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps dans un endroit interdit comme celui-là.

" Je ne comprends pas " dit Sirius, fronçant les sourcils. " Les sorts qu'on a lancé avaient de quoi ouvrir le coffre-fort de la plus gardée des banques. "

James tapa rageusement du poing sur la poignée, se faisant mal par la même occasion.

" Et ne t'ouvre pas, surtout... " murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Soudain, il bascula en arrière, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise, puis de douleur en s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Les autres le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, leurs yeux allant de leur ami à la porte qui venait soudainement de s'ouvrir.

" Comment tu as fait ça ? " demanda Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

James réajusta ses lunettes et regarda la porte ouverte avec incompréhension. " Je...je ne sais pas... peut-être qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'à une heure précise... "

Les amis entrèrent prudemment dans la salle sombre.

" Lumos ! " s'exclama Sirius en pointant sa baguette. Une lumière apparut au bout de celle-ci et chassa une partie de la pénombre de la pièce. Elle n'avait ni fenêtre, ni lampes. Et elle était incroyablement... vide.

Queudver poussa un soupir déçu. " Il n'y a rien, dans cette salle. "

Soudain, au plus grand étonnement des quatre amis, des objets de toutes sortes apparurent autour d'eux. Remus manqua de glisser sur un sablier d'argent qui avait roulé à ses pieds. Les garçons regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise, puis Sirius sourit.

" Je crois comprendre le système... cette salle est enchantée. Elle fait tout le contraire de ce que l'on dit. "

Les autres mirent quelques temps à réaliser ce que leur ami venait de dire. Puis soudain, James s'exclama : " Il n'y a pas de Bièraubeurre ici ! "

D'un seul coup, quatre chopes de leur boisson préférée apparurent devant eux sur une petite table.

Les quatre Gryffondor se regardèrent avec un sourire ravi. Ils tendirent tous la main vers leur chope respective, mais Queudver s'arrêta au dernier moment, méfiant. " Euh... vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas empoisonné ? "

Les autres le regardèrent avec inquiétude, puis jetèrent un oeil à leur Bièraubeurre. Effectivement, elle avait une couleur un peu terne, ce qui calma un peu la soif des maraudeurs.

" Bon, ce n'est pas si grave que ça " lâcha James en reposant la boisson sur la table avec cependant un petit air déçu dans la voix. " Il y a mieux à faire que boire. "

Il se retourna vers une autre partie de la salle et lança : " Il n'y a pas de sacs de gallions d'or ici ! "

Ses amis regardèrent tout autour d'eux avec des airs avides pour voir si soudainement, des sacs remplis d'argent n'allaient pas apparaître sous leurs yeux. Mais rien ne se produisit...

" Oh, je crois comprendre... " murmura Remus en désignant une grande plaque de pierre accrochée sur le mur, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue jusqu'à maintenant. Dessus étaient gravées quelques lignes :

_Ceci est la salle des contradictions_

_Elle exauce beaucoup mais fuit les passions_

_Elle ne vous donnera donc pas d'argent_

_Ni ne fera apparaître d'êtres vivants._

" Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair... " soupira James, visiblement déçu. Sirius attira son attention sur une autre plaque gravée. Cette fois, d'autres mots étaient marqués :

_Tout ce qui apparaîtra ici par votre volonté_

_Des choses que vous désirez en particulier_

_Ne pourront quitter l'enceinte de cette pièce_

_Car l'avidité des hommes n'a point de cesse_

" J'imagine que c'est pour éviter les abus... " marmonna Remus. Cependant, son attention fut attiré par le petit sablier argenté sur lequel il avait failli trébucher tout à l'heure. Il se pencha et le ramassa, s'étonnant de l'aspect ouvragé qu'avait l'objet.

" J'avais justement besoin d'un sablier... " pensa Lupin en décidant de garder sa trouvaille. Après tout, personne ici n'a demandé concrètement à ce sablier d'apparaître en particulier. Avec un peu de chance... il ne disparaîtrait pas en sortant de la salle. 

Les garçons firent vaguement le tour de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans la pièce, mais l'excitation qui était encore si grande il y a quelques secondes était maintenant redescendue. Si l'on ne pouvait pas sortir les objets désirés de la salle, alors ce n'était plus aussi amusant. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, un peu dépités, quand une voix rugissante se fit entendre dans le couloir.

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PORTE OUVERTE ?!! " criait la voix de Rusard. " QUI EST LA-DEDANS ?!! "

Les amis se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir sans se faire voir ! et sans cape d'invisibilité ni de réel endroit derrière lequel se cacher, ils étaient faits comme des rats...

" On a qu'à se transformer en Animagus ! " souffla Queudver, tremblant de peur.

Lupin leva un sourcil, agacé. " Ah ouais, toi en rat ça va encore, mais à ton avis, quelle tête fera Rusard s'il trouve ici un cerf et un énorme chien ? et moi, je ne me transforme pas en Loup-garou sur commande... "

Puis Sirius eut une idée.

" Attendez, ça va peut-être marcher ! " dit-il à mi-voix. Il prit sa respiration et lâcha : " Rusard va nous voir. "

Queudver répondit, effrayé : " Inutile de nous le rappeler, Siri... " Mais Remus lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche. Rusard était à présent sur le pas de la porte, qui avait été laissée ouverte par mégarde. Il balaya la salle du regard, et les quatre amis sentirent leur cur battre la chamade. Cependant, Rusard regarda dans leur direction sans les voir, et grommela pour lui-même : " Bizarre...j'avais pourtant cru entendre du bruit...jamais vu cette salle...toujours fermée d'habitude...grumf... "

Il repartit et tenta de fermer la porte, mais elle semblait bloquée. Le concierge tira de toutes ses forces dessus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci était si récalcitrante. Deux minutes plus tard, il dut abandonner avec un grommellement sonore, donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Sirius jeta un coup d'il à la carte du Maraudeur et vit la miniature représentant Rusard s'éloigner en direction des étages du bas.

Tous poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement.

" Brillante idée, Patmol ! " lâcha James. " Il était moins une... "

Sirius haussa les épaules, visiblement content de lui. " A vrai dire, je ne savais vraiment pas si ça allait marcher... "

Soulagés, ils sortirent tous discrètement, Lupin emportant avec lui son sablier argenté. James prit soin de dire : " Cette salle est pleine " avant de partir, puis " Ouvre-toi " à la porte, ce qui la fit se fermer aussitôt.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sirius regarda ce que portait son ami.

" Eh, Lunard, c'est quoi ça ? comment tu as fait pour le sortir de la salle sans que ça disparaisse ? "

Remus sourit et répondit : " C'est apparu en même temps que tous les autres objets. On ne l'avait pas désiré en particulier, alors l'enchantement de disparition n'a pas dû fonctionner sur lui... " Il tourna et retourna le sablier dans ses mains. Il était finement sculpté, et de petites runes apparaissaient sur les côtés. Sur un petit compteur d'argent, les chiffres 00 apparaissaient. Sirius lui demanda s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses mains pour l'examiner, et Remus le lui tendit.

" On dirait que tu es le seul à avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant... " marmonna le beau brun. " Les autres objets n'avaient pas l'air de grande utilité, ou de grande valeur. "

Soudain, il toucha une partie sculptée du sablier et une lumière les aveugla quelques secondes. Clignant des yeux, Remus lâcha : " C'était quoi, ça ? qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! "

James et Peter regardaient d'un air intrigué. 

" Oh, la couleur du sable a changé ! " s'exclama Queudver.

C'était vrai. Du jaune, le sable était passé au noir. Et le compteur, désormais, affichait 25.

" On dirait que le sable ne coule plus... " se plaignit Remus.

Sirius regarda attentivement. " Si si, il coule, mais... c'est à peine perceptible. "

Ils se regardèrent tous, incrédules. Puis James lança : " Il y a 25 sur le compteur. Peut-être que dans 25 jours, le sable sera enfin écoulé... on verra bien ce qu'il se passera. "

_25 ans plus tard..._

* * * * *

Note: moui moui, j'ai **_encore_** coupé au meilleur moment ;) j'ai choisi 25 (wah, 15+25= 40) (un peu de respect j'étais une L :p) ça donne donc 40 ans à Sirius dans le "présent"... je me disais que ça faisait peut-être un peu vieux mais j'avais lu je ne sais où que Sirius serait né en 1960... enfin bref, il a entre 35 et 42 ans on va dire XD j'ai choisi un chiffre rond pour pas trop tout embrouiller, soyez indulgents ^^"


	6. chapitre 6 25 ans plus tard

**Chapitre 6 : 25 ans plus tard**

Tout était calme au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Bien trop calme au goût de Sirius Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient absentés depuis quelques jours déjà, et lui devait rester là, cloîtré dans cette baraque immonde avec cet elfe répugnant. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sentir aussi seul que dans sa cellule à Azkaban, mais il s'apercevait de jour en jour qu'il s'était trompé. 

L'année scolaire pour Harry semblait épouvantable, surtout à cause de cette " Ombrage " et de Rogue qui passait ses nerfs sur le garçon par simple rancune pour James. Sirius serra les dents. Harry était tout ce qui lui restait parmi les lambeaux de sa vie passée, et il affrontait seul les dangers alors que lui, Sirius, devait sagement rester enfermé à ne rien faire. Il sentait vraiment qu'il allait devenir malade s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose 

Il s'apprêtait à tendre la main vers une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Sirius se leva d'un bond, remit la bouteille dans le placard et s'apprêta à aller voir qui arrivait.

" Pitié, pas Servilo " pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Mais ce fut avec un léger sourire qu'il vit entrer Remus, les bras chargés de toutes sortes d'objets.

" Salut, Patmol ! " s'exclama le loup-garou sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux. Mais il s'aperçut bientôt que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les joues un peu plus creusées, et l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait dans la pièce signifiait bien des choses.

" Sirius " murmura Remus en posant son fardeau sur la table. " Sirius, tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais essaie de tenir le coup "

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami mais celui-ci le repoussa.

" Ça fait maintenant 14 ans que j'essaie de tenir le coup, Remus ! et ça devient de plus en plus impossible ! "

Lupin soupira :

" Mais pense à Harry il faut que tu tiennes pour lui ! " 

Sirius s'affaissa sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir.

" Justement, je pense à Harry. Et je supporte encore moins de rester là à ne rien faire, dans cette maison que je déteste, subissant les sarcasmes de Rogue et n'ayant pour seule compagnie qu'un elfe de maison déjanté et le portrait de ma mère qui ne manque pas de m'insulter à chaque fois que je passe dans le couloir. Harry a des ennuis. Ombrage le martyrise, Rogue le punit par plaisir, et Voldemort en veut toujours à sa peau !!! Tu me connais, moi il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas juste rester là les bras croisés. "

Remus eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait encore énormément de ménage à faire, mais cela aurait été vraiment déplacé et aurait mis Sirius carrément hors de lui.

" Sirius, je ne peux rien pour toi si tu sors, il est évident que quelqu'un te reconnaîtra. Même les Moldus ont appris à se méfier de toi ! Tant que tu n'auras pas obtenu ta réhabilitation, tu cours toujours le risque de te faire prendre et envoyer à nouveau à Azkaban. Ou même pire, tu pourrais être tué. Et là, tu ne pourras vraiment plus rien faire pour Harry. "

Sirius le regarda d'un air perdu. Il savait que Remus avait raison, mais il était trop douloureux de l'admettre. Cependant, il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long soupir résigné. Remus, souriant tristement, le serra contre lui comme un frère. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, se rappelant que 25 ans plus tôt, ils faisaient déjà les mêmes gestes lorsque l'un d'eux allait mal. Lentement, Lupin relâcha son étreinte et croisa le regard triste mais plein de gratitude de Sirius.

" Je t'ai apporté ça pour que tu t'ennuies moins " dit Remus en désignant du doigt les divers objets qu'il avait déposés sur la table. " J'ai retrouvé ça dans mon grenier, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de trucs dont on se servait du temps des Maraudeurs même si la plupart a dû être confisquée par Rusard. " ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'il qui arracha un sourire à Sirius. Ce dernier regarda le bric-à-brac en question et reconnut des livres et divers objets de farces et attrape qu'ils avaient achetés ou fabriqués étant adolescents.

" Je me rappelle qu'il y a deux ans, Rogue a trouvé la carte du Maraudeur dans la poche de Harry " commença Lupin avec un sourire. " Mais bien sûr, dès qu'il a voulu l'utiliser, ça a commencé à l'insulter ! tu aurais vu sa tête ! " Sirius rit aux éclats avec son ami en imaginant la tête de Rogue voyant apparaître sur le parchemin des choses comme : " _Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel crétin ait pu devenir professeur_ " ou " _Mr Lunard conseille au professeur Rogue de se laver les cheveux s'il veut enfin cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures._ " 

Le jeu était puéril, mais à vrai dire, ils étaient encore adolescents lorsqu'ils avaient enchanté cette carte magique. Et puis, après tout, même encore aujourd'hui, tout ce qui pouvait ridiculiser Rogue leur procurait un certain plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius s'exclama : 

" Tiens, notre _Recueil des Sornettes_ ! " Il attrapa un petite livre vert parmi le tas. " Il contenait toutes les excuses et prétextes utiles lorsque l'on s'apprêtait à préparer un mauvais coup - ou que l'on se faisait prendre. "

Il se mit à feuilleter le livret et la nostalgie refit surface en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un éternité le séparait de cette époque où ils étaient tous jeunes et insouciants, ne se préoccupant que de leur prochaine farce et ne vivant qu'au jour le jour 

Avec un petit sourire triste, il reposa le livre.

" C'était le bon temps " murmura-t-il.

Remus ne pouvait le contredire. Machinalement, il se mit à fouiller lui aussi dans les objets et en retira bientôt un petit cylindre argenté.

" Oh, tiens, je ne me souvenais même plus que je l'avais celui-là ! " s'exclama-t-il en essuyant la poussière déposée sur l'argent terni. " Mais il n'a jamais servi à grand-chose, ce sablier " ajouta-t-il en le tendant à Sirius.

Le grand brun pris l'objet et l'examina.

" Ah, ça y est, je m'en souviens. " dit-il. " Tu l'avais trouvé dans une salle magique à Poudlard, mais il s'était figé dès que j'y avais touché. Le compteur avait changé de chiffre et "

Il s'arrêta soudain. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage émacié, jadis si séduisant.

" Tu as remarqué ? " lâcha-t-il. " Le compteur affiche à nouveau zéro. Et le sable a fini de couler, alors que deux ans après l'incident, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun changement. Il est vraiment, détraqué, ce truc. "

Remus examina à son tour le sablier et dit : " En fait si, il y avait du changement, mais si peu il a donc bien mis 25 ans à s'écouler ! Eh, regarde, il reste encore quelques grains de sable qui ne sont pas tombés "

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incrédules, puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'objet. Anxieux, ils virent l'avant-dernier grain tomber.

Puis le dernier.

A ce moment, un déclic se fit. Mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui arriva par la suite.

******

**_Notes:_** Voyons voyons, j'ai refait mes calculs et comme JK Rowling a mis plusieurs années à sortir ses livres, qui eux sont censés se dérouler à un an d'intervalle, ça rajeunit donc les persos (du moins Sirius, Lupin, etc) bref logiquement Sirius n'aurait pas 40 ou 41 ans mais plutôt vers les 36 ou 37 ans. Enfin bref, ne faites pas attention à mes dates dans ma fic, lol ^^ Ah ça y est j'ai vu la bande-annonce du film HP3! Rogue-épouvantard habillé comme la grand-mère de Neville, c'est vraiment trop fort XD !!!


	7. chapitre 7 Changement radical

_Réponse aux reviews:_ merci pour vos encouragements ^_^ s'il vous plaît, reviewez le plus possible, ça m'aide beaucoup à me motiver et à me donner de nouvelles idées ^^

**Chapitre 7 : Changement radical**

Remus avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, ébloui par l'intense lumière qui venait de se déclencher. Quand il les rouvrit, il eut soudain l'impression de plonger dans le bleu profond d'un océan.

" SiSirius !!! " s'exclama Lupin en tombant carrément à la renverse. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du regard bleu intense et plein de vie qu'il avait jadis si bien connu. Sirius lui-même n'en revenait pas. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, qui lui parut beaucoup plus basse. Il contempla ses mains, toucha son visage.

" C'est pas possible " murmura-t-il. Il voulut en avoir le cur net et se leva, se dirigeant vers le grand miroir du salon. Et poussa un cri de surprise. 

Le reflet qu'il voyait dans la glace était celui d'un adolescent d'environ 16 ans, brun, les traits fins et nobles Lui, 25 ans auparavant.

Il se retourna vers Lupin, toujours à terre, et lui lança un regard incrédule. Son ami écarquillait les yeux, regardant tour à tour le sablier dont le sable était devenu rouge, puis Sirius.

" Ilil t'a fait rajeunir de 25 ans, Sirius ! "

L'adolescent semblait encore trop choqué pour avoir les idées claires.

" Et et toi Lunard, pourquoi es-tu resté normal ? "

Remus se fit silencieux quelques instants puis répondit : " J'imagine que comme c'est toi qui as détraqué ce sablier il y a des années de cela, l'enchantement ne s'applique qu'à toi mais pour combien de temps ? "

Sirius ne se posait même pas la question. Des milliers d'idées passèrent en même temps dans son esprit, le transportant au comble de l'extase. S'il était redevenu adolescent, personne ne se douterait qu'il était le grand Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban, dont la photo était encore placardée sur bien des panneaux et des murs. Il aurait donc toute possibilité de sortir : retrouver le soleil qui lui avait tant manqué, la liberté, se retrouver avec Harry et ses amis sans avoir à se cacher ! Il contempla à nouveau son image dans la glace et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le changement avait aussi eu des conséquences non négligeables sur le physique. Les cernes et les rides qui avaient pu ravager son visage à cause de ses 12 ans passés en prison s'étaient littéralement envolées, tout comme sa maigreur et son teint blafard. Il était rayonnant de vie.

" Vite, vite ! il faut prévenir Harry ! " s'exclama-t-il en courant vers le bocal de poudre magique posé près de la cheminée. Mais Remus le retint par le bras.

" Non, Sirius ! Prévenons d'abord Dumbledore ! Il doit apprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Il saura prendre une décision "

Le jeune brun eut bien du mal à réfréner son enthousiasme.

" Dumbledore, Dumbledore ! " grommela-t-il. " Il n'a pas à être derrière mon dos tout le temps ! "

Mais à ce même moment, un bruit ressemblant à un craquement se fit entendre.

" Dans ce cas, retournez-vous, Sirius " lâcha une voix calme et posée.

Remus et Sirius se figèrent et se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Dumbledore se tenait, souriant malicieusement, sur le seuil de la porte. Personne ne savait comment il avait pu arriver ici si vite. Il avait transplané, c'est évident, mais sa présence ici à cet instant précis devait être le fruit du hasard. Pourtant, il venait rarement à Square Grimmaurd sans raison. 

En silence, Dumbledore les considéra tour à tour puis son regard finit par s'arrêter sur Sirius, puis sur le sablier.

" Inutile de me raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vois à peu près de quoi il s'agit " murmura-t-il en allant prendre l'objet dans ses mains. Le sable rouge était à présent dans la partie supérieure et s'écoulait très lentement. Aucun chiffre n'était au compteur.

" C'est mon bon vieux _Modificateur Temporel_ ! " gloussa-t-il avec l'air d'un enfant retrouvant un vieux jouet. " J'avais dû l'égarer dans une des salles de Poudlard ça ne m'étonne pas que vous l'ayez retrouvé. Mais hélas son effet ne dure pas éternellement "

A cette phrase, l'enthousiasme de Sirius se refroidit un peu. A vrai dire, il s'en était un peu douté, mais comme à son habitude, il préférait privilégier l'instant présent.

" Albus ! " s'écria-t-il, encore un peu étonné d'avoir désormais une voix beaucoup moins grave. " Si j'ai maintenant cette apparence, je pourrai sortir ? "

On sentait nettement tout l'espoir qu'il mettait dans la seule réponse de Dumbledore. Mais après tout, connaissant le caractère de Sirius, même Dumbledore ne pourrait l'empêcher de goûter enfin à la liberté s'il en avait vraiment envie. Le directeur de Poudlard lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis sourit. 

" C'est heureux pour vous, ce qui vient de se passer là. Et je sais que vous attachez assez d'importance à votre nouvelle forme et liberté, pour faire en sorte de la garder le plus longtemps possible. Bref, si vous voulez sortir, il faudrait prendre une nouvelle identité. Ça vous dit ? vous pourriez même être inscrit à Poudlard. "

Remus fit des yeux ronds, et Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui ? à Poudlard ? avec Harry, dans sa classe ? ce serait le rêve. A nouveau, pouvoir rire, faire des farces, utiliser les passages secrets, traverser la Forêt Interdite et Harry lui rappelait tellement James parfois il aurait l'impression de revenir 25 ans en arrière.

Mais Remus balbutia : " Albus, vous vous acceptez vraiment de reprendre à Poudlard un élève aussi indiscipliné que Sirius ?!! "

Le directeur de Poudlard éclata d'un grand rire et répondit :

" Fred et George Weasley ont vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour rendre Dolores Ombrage folle. Sirius fera le plus grand bien à l'école, et s'il arrivait à faire démissionner la " Grande Inquisitrice ", je crois que je passerai volontiers l'éponge sur toutes ses bêtises passées. "

Le vieil homme leur fit un clin d'il et ajouta : " Bien sûr, cela doit rester entre nous. " 

Après quelques secondes, il crut bon de préciser : " Sirius, j'imagine que vous voudrez informer Harry qu'il s'agit bien de vous, et Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley seront irrémédiablement au courant. Faites, faites, mais arrangez-vous pour que cela s'ébruite le moins possible. "

L'adolescent n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Lui, à Poudlard, autorisé à monter toutes sortes de mauvais coups contre la pire sorcière à des kilomètres à la ronde Et puis il y avait Rogue. Ce bon vieux Servilo Oh, oui, il allait s'amuser 

Il se retourna vivement face à Dumbledore et lui adressa un grand sourire.

" Je commence quand ? "

* * * * * * *

**_Notes :_**_ Oui, je sais, ce sont des chapitres très courts en ce moment, mais comme j'avais tout écrit à la main pendant la semaine où je n'avais plus de PC, je suis obligée de tout retaper et c'est assez long ^^'' j'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic, mais j'ai 12 épreuves à passer à la rentrée, donc mes révisions me prennent du temps :'( le japonais, c'est pas de tout repos ^^'' il faut avoir une mémoire d'éléphant et beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. Je tenterai tout de même de faire des ficarts, quand j'aurai récupéré mon scanner ^^_


	8. chapitre 8 Un nouvel élève à Poudlard

**Chapitre 8 : Un nouvel élève à Poudlard**

Ils venaient de sortir d'un cours de botanique, et Harry avait eu bien du mal à laver toute la terre qu'il avait sur les mains. Cette fois, il avait fallu apprendre à débarrasser les Choux-rieurs (sortes de plantes en forme de choux qui gloussaient dès qu'on tentait de les arroser) des Pyrales arc-en-ciel qui venaient manger leurs feuilles. Ces larves non plus n'étaient pas communes : lorsqu'elles se sentaient en danger, elles explosaient en répandant toutes sortes de couleurs fluos sur leur agresseur. La tache encore rose vif que portait Neville en plein milieu du visage n'y était pas étrangère. 

Pas mal de filles s'étaient plaintes des salissures que portaient désormais leurs robes, mais cela énervait Harry plus qu'autre chose. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il était d'humeur massacrante. Il mangeait peu et bâclait son travail, ou s'endormait dessus. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux n'étaient qu'à peine cachées par ses lunettes.

Distrait, il percuta au moins trois personnes avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa salle. 

" Eh, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? " lui demanda Ron en le poussant de justesse sur la droite pour éviter une nouvelle collision.

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet et s'approcha de lui.

" Ecoute, Harry, on sait que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et on est conscients que le cours que l'on s'apprête à avoir n'a rien pour te remonter le moral, mais je t'en prie, essaie un peu de positiver ! " 

Le garçon à lunettes lui jeta un regard noir.

" Positiver ?! c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!! je suis en retenue tous les soirs avec ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage qui me mutile les mains, Rogue me file toutes les punitions qui peuvent lui passer par la tête dès que l'envie lui prend - c'est à dire tout le temps - , je suis privé de Quidditch à vie, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, mon parrain crève d'ennui à rester cloîtré dans l'espèce de tombeau qui lui sert de maison et je ne peux même plus lui parler à cause d'Ombrage ! "

Au même moment, la classe des Serpentard passa dans le couloir et Malefoy donna un coup de pied dans le sac de Harry, ce qui le déséquilibra et manqua de le faire tomber, sous les rires bruyants de Crabbe et Goyle.

" Ah ouais " maugréa Harry. " J'avais oublié d'ajouter à ma liste ce **crétin** de Malefoy ! "

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air accablé, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour remonter le moral de leur ami. A ce même moment, le professeur Ombrage vint leur ouvrir la porte de la salle de l'intérieur. Tous les élèves s'y engouffrèrent - non pas par enthousiasme ! - mais pour obtenir les places les plus éloignées possible du bureau du professeur. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, Ombrage plissa ses longues lèvres en un sourire satisfait, et lâcha son _" Hum, Hum ! "_ habituel. 

Tous les élèves à présent assis levèrent les yeux vers l'estrade. Des murmures parcoururent soudain la foule d'élèves. Harry regarda avec stupéfaction le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté du professeur. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'eux, bien qu'un peu plus grand. Les gloussements parmi les rangs des filles en disaient long sur le physique du nouveau venu. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs lui tombaient sur les yeux avec une sorte de grâce désinvolte, et ses yeux d'un bleu intense parcouraient l'ensemble de la classe.

" Je vous présente Gary Anders. " commença Ombrage avec une voix mielleuse. " Il est nouvel élève dans cette classe, et je vous demande de l'accueillir avec sympathie. " Un coup d'il jeté à Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui chuchotaient en rougissant la fit bientôt ajouter : " A ce que je vois, il n'aura aucun mal à s'intégrer. "

Elle retroussa les manches de sa robe rose et indiqua une table vide au jeune homme, qui s'y assit avec un sourire poli. Malgré tous les yeux qui étaient tournés vers lui, il ne jeta aucun regard à personne.

_" Hum, Hum !!! "_ fit à nouveau Ombrage en jetant un regard courroucé à Neville, qui se penchait tellement sur son pupitre pour voir le nouveau qu'il manqua de tomber.

" Ouvrez vos livres à la page 248, et lisez le chapitre en entier. Et en silence ! "

Un " Oui, professeur Ombrage " unanime et peu enthousiaste résonna dans la classe. Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards à Ron et à Hermione, qui apparemment semblaient aussi intrigués que lui. Cet adolescent rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Harry, mais il n'aurait su dire _qui_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il lisait la même phrase en boucle depuis un bon moment. Il poussa un soupir et jeta un autre coup d'il au nouveau. Ce dernier semblait lire attentivement la page qu'il avait sous les yeux, sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'y intéresser le moins du monde. Hermione, quant à elle, avait déjà fini sa lecture. En fait, elle ne l'avait même pas commencée : elle avait lu le livre dans son intégralité avant même la rentrée des classes. L'heure semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur insupportable, mais pour une fois, Harry ne s'attira pas les foudres d'Ombrage. Il était trop préoccupé par ce " Gary Anders "

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, tous les élèves se précipitèrent au-dehors pour assaillir le nouvel élève de questions. Le jeune homme répondait comme il pouvait en souriant, tout en suivant la cohue d'élèves vers la Grande Salle où le repas allait être servi. Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille : " Tu le connais ? "

Harry hocha la tête négativement, mais continua de fixer le mystérieux adolescent. A ce même moment, ce dernier tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais où ?

Hermione baissait volontairement la tête vers les livres qu'elle portait dans les bras, mais ne manquait pas de lancer régulièrement des regards furtifs au nouveau venu.

Il était vraiment rare qu'un élève arrive ainsi en cours d'année. Même si Harry ne connaissait pas entièrement tous les gens de sa classe, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce garçon-là. Il s'apprêta à se frayer un chemin vers lui, quand ils croisèrent soudain la route du professeur Rogue. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier affichait un air hautain, portant ses documents sous le bras et faisant bien attention à n'accorder aucun regard aux élèves.

Pourtant, cette fois, ses yeux furent attirés par le bleu profond de ceux du nouvel étudiant. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, les documents s'échappèrent des mains de Rogue et se répandirent sur le sol.

Les élèves le regardèrent, intrigués. Si le visage de Rogue n'avait pas eu cette expression d'effroi, certains n'auraient pas hésité à pouffer de rire. Mais le professeur resta ainsi figé l'espace d'une seconde, et plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui.

**LUI !** comment ? non, ce n'était pas possible ce visage d'ange avait toujours été associé pour lui à l'image d'un démon. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il l'avait encore vu récemment : presque la quarantaine, maigre, cloîtré chez lui pour ne pas se faire reconnaître à l'extérieur Mais cet adolescent était vraiment le portrait craché de cet homme à 16 ans. Cela faisait peut-être de nombreuses années, mais ses souvenirs si douloureux étaient restés intacts.

Tout à coup, il sembla reprendre conscience de sa situation. 

Troublé, Rogue frémit imperceptiblement et se pencha, ramassant ses affaires à la va-vite. Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe d'élèves l'avait dépassé, et le nouvel étudiant se tourna vers Harry. Le sourire qu'il lui lança était assuré, malicieux. Et cette fois, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître.

Sirius !

* * * * * * *

**_Notes : _**_héhé, j'ai rallongé cette scène où Rogue reconnaît Sirius. Je voulais que ça ait vraiment l'impression de le choquer et de figer le temps, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi ^_^ d'ailleurs, comme j'ai déjà vu la remarque sur un site, il est étrange qu'on nous rabâche toujours que c'est James, le grand ennemi de Rogue. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que la haine était encore plus forte entre Sirius et Severus. Après tout, c'est Sirius qui avait voulu faire tuer Rogue, et dans le tome 3, il avait à peine l'air de regretter son geste. Toujours dans le tome 3, à voir comment Rogue s'empresse d'ordonner que le Détraqueur donne son baiser à Sirius (torture + mort !), et comment il enrage lorsque Sirius s'échappe, on voit là un intense règlement de compte de l'époque où ils étaient adolescents. Vouloir tuer quelqu'un à ce point, jubiler pour le voir se faire torturer par l'absorption de son bonheur et de son âme par un Détraqueur, surtout après 12 ans d'enfermement à Azkaban, je pense que c'est vraiment excessif si la cause en est de simples querelles adolescentes (surtout si c'est sensé être James le grand ennemi !) Ok, Sirius avait fait une sale blague de gamin qui s'était avérée dangereuse, mais c'est James qui a sauvé Rogue. En vouloir autant à quelqu'un 12 ans après, moi je trouve que ce cher Severus est quand même un peu psychopathe sur les bords ^^'' _


	9. chapitre 9 Convictions

**Réponses aux reviews: (SVP, POSTEZ DES REVIEWS!!! ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir, ça coûte rien et ça me permet de continuer ma fic! si j'ai l'impression que personne la lit, ça ne motive pas c'est évident... donc, une bonne action, juste un clic! ^^)**

**_Vinéa KS Malefoy:_**_ voici donc la suite! ^^ le chapitre 9, et Rogue qui reviendra bientôt à la charge... ils va s'en donner à coeur joie, je peux te l'assurer! ^^_

**_D3vilicious:_**_ ta fic est cool aussi ^^ et là j'ai combiné le Sirius ado et farceur avec le Sirius adulte qui se donne à fond pour Harry, et qui veut se défouler. Va y'avoir de l'action! ^^_

**_Snapy-e:_**_ j'espère que cette suite te plaît! merci pour ta review! ^^_

**_Miori:_**_ j'adore ta fic aussi, les Maraudeurs sont vraiment géniaux! ^^_

**_Blood-Countess:_**_ tu écris très bien aussi :) je tenterai de lire + de fics de toi dans les prochains jours ^^ et mes Bds, eh bien... elles avançent lentement, mais après mes examens, ça ira mieux._

**_mimiladingueee: _**_merci pour ta review! ^^ j'espère que la suite de ma fic ne te déçois pas ^_^_

**_Cachou:_**_ trop long à démarrer? peut-être... mais je voulais vraiment montrer que le petit Rogue avait de quoi vouloir se venger, et pourquoi ce sablier a lancé ce sort à Sirius ^_^_

**_LN, Mymy:_**_ mes fidèles lectrices!!! ^_^ contente de voir que vous appréciez toujours ce que je fais ^^_

**Chapitre 9 : Convictions**

Sans rien expliquer à Ron et à Hermione, Harry fendit la foule d'élèves et entraîna Sirius au coin le plus retiré de la table des Gryffondor. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne pouvait les entendre, puis fixa son parrain dans les yeux.

" Sirius ! c'est bien toi ?! "

Le beau brun sourit et acquiesça : " Je crois que tu es le deuxième à m'avoir reconnu aujourd'hui, Harry ! Mais appelle-moi Gary, ok ? c'est ma " couverture " "

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

" Attends un peu ! " dit-il en l'empêchant de s'éloigner vers les délicieux mets qui venaient d'apparaître sur l'immense table. " Que qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? "

Sirius tenta d'être clair et précis, et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Son filleul l'écoutait, bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à Sirius... en même temps, une vague de joie comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps déferla en lui. Toute sa mauvaise humeur du matin s'envolait à mesure que son parrain lui racontait toute l'histoire.

" Mais c'est génial ! " finit par s'exclamer Harry. " Tu es enfin libre, tu ne t'ennuieras plus, et tu vas vivre avec moi - avec nous ! - à Poudlard ! "

Sirius afficha un air joyeux qui réchauffa le cur de Harry. Soudain, ils s'aperçurent que Ron et Hermione approchaient, intrigués.

" Tu devrais leur dire " suggéra Sirius en les désignant du menton. " Mais ça doit rester entre nous quatre, d'accord ? "

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Avec maladresse, il les prit à part et leur chuchota, montrant Sirius à côté de lui :

" Lui, c'est en fait, il s'appelle pas Gary il a subi un enchantement, ça l'a rajeuni "

Ses amis affichèrent des airs avides de savoir.

" Alors, tu le connais ?!! " s'empressa de demander Ron. " Qui c'est ?! "

Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui, puis, voyant l'air rassurant de son parrain, se lança :

" C'est Sirius. "

Hermione et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux, puis fixèrent le nouvel élève.

" SiSirius ?! " murmura Ron si bas qu'on l'entendait à peine.

Le jeune brun se tourna vers eux et acquiesça. Hermione rougit - ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron - et dit : " Eh bien ! ça ça te change, c'est super ! "

Pendant un instant, le silence se fit ; mais il fut bientôt déchiré par le gargouillement du ventre de Ron. D'un commun accord, ils se précipitèrent vers leurs chaises et se servirent dans les succulents plats étalés devant eux. Les elfes de maison avaient encore bien travaillé

Harry regarda avec amusement son parrain engloutir le repas qui s'offrait à lui. Depuis des années, Sirius avait rarement eu l'occasion de manger quelque chose de vraiment bon - et ça se voyait. Sa faim rassasiée, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, Ron et Harry qui éclatèrent de rire. Il rit à son tour, et il lui parut revenir une vingtaine d'années en arrière. La Salle, l'agitation, les rires, presque tout semblait identique. A la table des Serpentard, un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond délavé était installé entre deux gros élèves au visage porcin.

" J'imagine que c'est lui, le fameux Drago Malefoy ? " demanda Sirius à Harry. Ce dernier suivit son regard et acquiesça d'un air amer.

" Je m'en serais douté ! " s'esclaffa Sirius. " C'est le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Il passait son temps à essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à James et à moi. Mais on se défendait bien. "

Harry se laissa aller à rêver : Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et même Pansy Parkinson, victimes d'un des maléfices de Peauverte ou de Crache-limaces de Sirius. Une vision jubilatoire

Ce fut Hermione qui le sortit de ses pensées, en lançant soudain :

" Sirius, on a croisé le professeur Rogue tout à l'heure ! maintenant que j'y pense, sa réaction bizarre, c'était sûrement à cause de toi ! il a dû te reconnaître, non ? "

Harry se rappela soudain que jadis, Sirius et son père avaient connu Rogue et avaient été élèves ensemble. Son parrain avait failli envoyer Rogue à la mort, et ils se haïssaient au plus haut point. Et la haine ne s'était pas affaiblie avec le temps, au contraire Sirius ne regrettait qu'à moitié que sa farce n'ait pas tué Rogue, et ce dernier, quant à lui, avait été le premier à vouloir que les Détraqueurs torturent et tuent Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer.

" C'est vrai, Sirius " soupira-t-il. " Rien qu'à voir ce que Rogue me fait endurer parce que je " ressemble " à mon père, toi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il te ferait il est professeur, maintenant ! ce n'est plus un simple élève comme dans le temps ! "

Sirius frappa du poing sur la table. Ron sursauta, renversant à moitié son café sur ses toasts, et Hermione semblait s'être figée. Harry voyait la colère et la résignation dans les yeux de son parrain.

" Ecoute, Harry, tu t'es laissé faire trop longtemps ! Ni ton père, ni moi, pas même Remus, ne se serait plié à toutes les humiliations de ce cloporte ! Tu n'as pas compris que c'était un frustré, un refoulé pathologique ? il n'a jamais eu de succès avec personne, se faisait rejeter par les filles, et ne savait pas faire trois mètres sur un balai sans se rétaler par terre ou se manger un mur ! tu imagines bien que maintenant, il fasse sa petite crise d'autorité en s'acharnant lâchement sur des élèves qui n'ont aucun moyen de répliquer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'il saura vraiment qui je suis, il s'en donnera à cur joie : mais il n'aura jamais assez de punitions à me coller pour me punir de tout ce que j'aurai fait d'ici là. "

Le silence se fit un instant, et même Hermione ne sut quoi répliquer. Ron regarda autour d'eux et bénit leur isolation par rapport aux autres. Si quelqu'un entendait ça

Harry ne savait s'il fallait se réjouir ou pas des paroles de son parrain. Si quelqu'un pouvait prétendre tenir tête à Rogue, c'était bien Sirius, mais

" Mais si tu te fais renvoyer de Poudlard ? " s'inquiéta Harry.

Sirius regarda son filleul dans les yeux et posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Dumbledore ne me ferait pas renvoyer aussi facilement. Mais si Rogue s'en prend à toi, il y a des chances pour que je m'emporte vraiment. Qu'importe si je prends des risques, je ne te laisserai pas subir ses humiliations sans rien faire. "

Harry fut une fois de plus touché par le don de soi total que faisait son parrain pour lui. Il donnait sans compter, et tellement naturellement, que Harry en eut un pincement au cur. Cette volonté de le protéger coûte que coûte risquait bien de mener un jour Sirius à sa perte

* * * * * * * *

**_Notes :_**_ snif, cette dernière phrase est une sorte de " prédiction " de l'avenir oui, pour répondre à ce que m'avait demandé Mymy, ma fic ne se passe pas dans une réalité parallèle LOL. Non, ça se passe au cours de la 5eme année, là où il y a encore Ombrage. Mais le destin de Sirius, je n'y touche pas ^^'' cette pseudo-mort, je n'y crois pas, à mon avis c'est une histoire de marketing, pour faire réagir les fans et leur faire attendre avec impatience le tome 6 sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens : consacrer le tome 3 entièrement à l'arrivée de Sirius, pour ensuite le faire se cacher durant les deux tomes suivants puis le faire mourir à la fin du 5, sans qu'il ait pu rien faire d'utile, ce serait totalement stupide ^^''_


	10. chapitre 10 Malefoy rime avec

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Espinazodeldiablo: **Longue review! j'apprécie ça ^_^ J'aime beaucoup la complexité de Rogue moi aussi. Il n'est pas le perso préféré de beaucoup de monde pour rien ^_^ Je connais ce qu'il a vécu, être rejeté et humilié par les autres (bien sûr dans mon cas ce n'était pas à ce point là heureusement! ^^") et je comprends qu'il en veuille énormément à James et à Sirius. Mais c'est faux, ils ne se mettaient pas à 4 sur lui! Remus laissait faire, Queudver regardait, et seul James lançait des sorts. Si tu relis le flash-back de la Pensine du tome 5, tu verras que Sirius se contente soit de protéger James, soit de lancer des répliques. En fait il n'y a vraiment que James qui lance les sorts offensifs. Et puis Rogue, avec ses histoires de Sang-de-bourbe, n'était pas gentil non plus. Comme ne manque pas de le dire Sirius (ou Remus), Rogue lui aussi ne manquait jamais une occasion de lancer des maléfices à James (mais comme le souvenir de la Pensine est à Rogue, il n'allait pas montrer ce côté de lui-même.) Cette haine 12 ans après est excessive en effet, mais je comprends parfaitement que Rogue soit frustré (tout de même pas au point de vouloir voir Sirius tué et torturé par les Détraqueurs!) Rogue en effet a un masque froid pour cacher son coeur blessé. Il n'a pas dû avoir une vie rose non plus... mais s'en prendre à Harry aussi lâchement en classe juste parce qu'il ressemble à James, ce n'est pas très honnête, avoue-le ^^"...

**Chapitre 10 : Malefoy rime avec**

Le repas terminé, le petit groupe était allé au cours de Divination. Hermione était partie pour son cours d'Etude des Runes, et Sirius se retrouva donc à la même table que Ron et Harry. Il connaissait déjà la Divination, mais à l'époque les cours se faisaient dans une salle " normale " avec un professeur un peu plus " normal " aussi. La chaleur de la petite salle était étouffante, et l'encens qui brûlait rappelait vaguement le dernier cake que Mme Weasley avait oublié dans le four. Ce qui fit immanquablement penser à Sirius que le professeur Trelawney devait sûrement concentrer tellement d'énergie à la vision du futur que ses autres sens s'en retrouvaient obligatoirement détériorés. (" Ou qu'elle a tout simplement des goûts de chiotte " ajouta-t-il mentalement.)

Le visage inquiet du professeur fit rappeler à Harry que Ombrage avait récemment inspecté le cours de Divination. Il y avait un lien évident avec l'humeur massacrante de Trelawney aujourd'hui.

"** Je veux du silence !!! **" cria-t-elle pour la énième fois. " Comment voulez-vous pénétrer les voies de la clairvoyance si vous ne vous concentrez pas un petit peu !? "

Sirius, Harry et Ron se regardèrent en pouffant de rire et tentèrent de se reconcentrer sur les lignes de leurs mains.

Sirius examina la paume de la main de Harry d'un air théâtral et déclara :

" Je voisje vois de vagues tâches marron les voiles de la divination s'ouvrent à moi ! le verdict est clair : tu as fait de la botanique sans te laver les mains après, cochon ! "

Ils éclatèrent de rire si fort que Trelawney, qui arrivait près d'eux, leur jeta un regard furibond. Ron se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas glousser plus fort, et Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas que le professeur voit l'air hilare qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Sirius, quant à lui, leva la tête d'un air innocent vers la vieille femme et lui offrit son plus charmant sourire. L'effet fut radical : Trelawney quitta son air frustré pour finir par sourire à son tour. (Harry se jura au passage de demander à Sirius de lui apprendre sa technique)

" Oh, un nouvel élève ! je n'avais pas remarqué j'espère que le don de double-vue se réveillera en vous. Tenez, montrez-moi votre main. "

Sirius tendit sa main au professeur, qui l'examina avec attention.

" Voyons cette ligne-là montre que vous avez un ennemi mortel la longueur indique apparemment que votre haine envers lui est tout aussi forte votre ligne de vie semble moyenne, mais elle s'arrête très brusquement. Oh, tiens, elle repart après une coupure, je n'avais pas remarqué ! c'est étrange "

Le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air ironique.

" En gros, je vais mourir vers le milieu de ma vie et je vais ressusciter juste après, c'est ça ? "

Harry et Ron se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau, et le professeur parut troublé.

" Euh en vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment, je oui, logiquement mais certaines voies du futur sont impénétrables, vous savez "

Elle lâcha la main avec une vague impression d'échec professionnel, et se dirigea rapidement vers une autre table.

Ron se pencha vers Sirius et lui souffla à l'oreille :

" T'inquiète pas, c'est une vieille folle ! La dernière fois elle a " eut la vision " que je serai acclamé comme un dieu à la suite d'un match de Quidditch ! Ça a pas manqué de faire rire tout le monde, vu comment je suis nul "

Ron tentait de prendre cela à la rigolade, mais il gardait une expression amère sur le visage. Pourtant l'heure passa vite, et, ponctuée par les blagues de Sirius, fit penser à Harry qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu un cours de divination aussi distrayant. Même Ron oubliait pendant un moment ses malheureux exploits au Quidditch. Harry était vraiment heureux que son parrain soit là avec lui. Au moins, il avait enfin l'air de " vivre " pour de bon ! Il remarqua aussi, intrigué, que la cravate réglementaire de Sirius n'était pas exactement comme les leurs. Cependant, il ne lui en demanda pas la raison. Il n'y avait peut-être plus assez de cravates standard lorsque le nouvel étudiant était arrivé le matin même

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, ils descendirent tous l'échelle et suivirent l'escalier qui menait en bas du donjon. Sur les murs, les portraits saluaient gaiement les élèves.

Enfin arrivés en bas, ils croisèrent des premières année, mais aussi la classe des Serpentard de 5eme année. Ouvrant la marche, Drago Malefoy avançait d'un pas conquérant. Lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe à l'autre bout du couloir, il fit un signe aux autres Serpentard, et ils commencèrent à chanter :

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

_IL RATE LE SOUAFFLE A CHAQUE FOIS_

_C'EST GRACE A LUI QU'ON GAGNERA_

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

Pendant que Ron détournait la tête, rouge de honte, et que Harry leur lançait un regard dur, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il retint soudain Harry et Ron par l'épaule et leur dit d'un air choqué :

" Attends, Ron, c'est de toi qu'ils parlent, là ? "

Ron se dégagea et baissa à nouveau la tête.

" De qui veux-tu qu'ils parlent ? je suis la honte des Gryffondor au Quidditch ils ont pas tort, c'est grâce à moi que les Serpentard gagnent tous les points ! "

Sirius, l'air médusé, jeta un regard courroucé à Harry.

" Et tu les laisses insulter Ron comme ça ?! "

Harry ne sut tout d'abord quoi répondre, puis il répliqua : " Mais comment veux-tu que je les empêche de faire ça !? on va pas chanter plus fort qu'eux pour couvrir le son quand même ! et je vais pas me battre seul contre toute la classe des Serpentard ! "

Sirius regarda Malefoy et ses camarades approcher lentement d'eux, puis eut un sourire carnassier.

" Mais non voyons, il faut se montrer plus malins pas question de foncer dans le tas ! je vais t'apprendre quelques bons vieux trucs. "

Il fit un clin d'il à Harry, puis sortit sa baguette magique, qu'il coinça dans sa manche pour que personne ne la remarque. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentard approchaient, toujours chantant :

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

_IL RATE LE SOUAFFLE À CHAQUE FOIS_

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

_IL VIT DANS UN TROU À RATS_

A ce moment là, Sirius fit mine de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, et pointa donc son bras en direction du petit groupe qui allait à leur encontre, et murmura : " _Transfopalabras !_ "

Soudain, alors que Malefoy et ses amis entonnaient la chanson encore plus fort, les paroles sortirent différemment. Drago se surprit à claironner :

_MALEFOY EST UN PUTOIS_

_RIEN DANS LE FROC NI DANS LES BRAS_

_MALEFOY EST UN PUTOIS_

_IL VA PLEURER A SON PAPA_

_MALEFOY EST UN PUTOIS_

Les Serpentard s'arrêtèrent soudain de chanter, éberlués, tandis que tous les élèves réunis dans le couloir éclataient de rire et se tenaient les côtes. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pleurait de rire, tout comme Harry qui avait une envie folle de se rouler par terre. Sirius lui aussi riait, aussi fort que le reste des Gryffondor. Le vacarme n'avait pas cessé lorsque le professeur Rogue déboucha à l'autre bout du couloir. Il y avait tant d'élèves qui riaient qu'il s'avérait impossible de leur donner une punition à tous.

Marchant à grandes enjambées, le professeur se dirigea vers le groupe des Serpentard. Sirius eut une envie folle de lui envoyer un maléfice de Croc-en-jambe, mais se retint à grand peine.

" **SILENCE !!!!** " hurla Rogue.

Tout le couloir se fit progressivement silencieux. Malefoy et sa bande rougissaient comme jamais, un air profondément vexé sur le visage. Drago aurait ardemment souhaité raconter au directeur de leur maison que ce qu'il venait de se passer était sûrement à cause de Potter - même si ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, il savait que Rogue n'irait pas chercher plus loin - mais de ce fait, il aurait fallu raconter ce qui venait honteusement de les ridiculiser. Il n'osa donc rien dire, et reprit sa route avec le reste de sa classe, tournant au premier couloir à gauche.

Les autres élèves reprirent peu à peu leur activité (marcher, ranger leur sac, glisser des pétards du Docteur Flibuste dans le cartable de leurs camarades) tandis que Rogue jetait un regard furieux vers la classe des Gryffondor, spécialement sur Harry, puis - réprimant un frisson étrange - sur le garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui se tenait à côté de lui.

" J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor. Vous n'avez pas à faire tant de bruit dans un couloir ! " lâcha-t-il avec un air pincé.

Puis avec un rictus menaçant, il annonça à la classe :

" Votre prochain cours est le mien, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié dépêchez-vous d'entrer en classe avant que je n'enlève 50 autres points à votre maison ! "

* * * * * * *

**_Notes :_**_ ^_^ Eh oui : prochain cours salle de l'enfer avec le diable en personne ;) oooh qu'il va se régaler oooh que Sirius va pas aimer et vous connaissez Sirius : il n'est pas sage. Il adore Harry. Il a plein de tours dans son sac. Et il est rancunier ! (j'en connais un autre ^^ !)_

_PS : pour le titre de mon chapitre, c'est juste un clin d'il à la chanson je sais que ça se prononce Malefoye et pas Malefoi ^^ ne venez donc pas me répondre que Malefoy rime avec cowboy ;p_


	11. chapitre 11 Le cours de Rogue

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Snapy-e :_** Sirius se serait sûrement fait prendre cette fois s'il avait fait tomber Rogue ! XD mais une prochaine fois peut-être ;)

**_Ccilia : _**merci pour ta review ! ^_^ oui j'ai opté pour Sirius redevant ado (donc avec tous ses souvenirs) et non plus un voyage dans le temps. Comme ça, la rancune mutuelle amassée n'en est que plus forte ;) 

**Chapitre 11 : Le cours de Rogue**

L'odeur qui agressa leurs narines dès l'entrée du cachot leur fit irrémédiablement songer que le temps qu'ils allaient y passer se révèlerait tout aussi peu agréable. Harry lançait des regards fébriles autour d'eux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les Serpentard, qu'ils avaient vexés tout à l'heure et qui devaient logiquement partager ce cours de potions avec eux, étaient partis dans une direction opposée tout à l'heure. Il jeta un il à Sirius, mais ne retrouva pas ce regard assuré et confiant qu'il avait d'habitude. Son parrain semblait soucieux.

C'était comme si soudainement, dans cette atmosphère sombre, il pouvait palper toute la rancune que Rogue avait amassée contre lui durant presque 25 ans. En effet, ils s'étaient détestés dès leur plus tendre adolescence à Poudlard et tout à coup, Sirius se sentait beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Il était sur le territoire de Rogue, et c'était ce dernier qui dictait les règles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune brun se sentit devenir la **_proie_** face à " Servilus "

Il frissonna. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il comme ça ? Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé le cours, et Rogue n'était pas sensé avoir la confirmation qu'il était bien Sirius Black. Mais l'attitude méprisante qu'avait Rogue envers Harry rappela à Sirius que même une simple " ressemblance " pouvait coûter cher

Les élèves commencèrent à s'installer. Ce cachot était le même qu'autrefois. C'était ici même, se souvenait-il, que Rogue lui avait subtilisé sa poudre magique, la jetant dans le chaudron voisin et provocant une fumée immonde. Et c'était juste là, devant la salle, qu'avait eut lieu ce duel entre James et Rogue, cette fois-là où le petit Servilo s'en était sorti avec la plus grande honte de sa vie

" Non, pas la plus grande " se corrigea mentalement Sirius. " La fois où il s'est retrouvé à l'envers dans les airs et sans caleçon, devant une centaine d'élèves hilares dans le parc, ça a évidemment dû rester son souvenir le plus cuisant "

Machinalement, il s'assit à côté de Harry vers le milieu de la salle. Son trouble grandit quand il s'aperçut que son filleul était installé exactement à la place de James, et lui à sa propre place, des années auparavant.

" Tiens, voilà les Serpentard " murmura Seamus à son voisin, montrant Malefoy et sa bande arriver en retard et s'installer. Evidemment, ils n'eurent aucune remarque de la part de Rogue. 

" Bien " commença le professeur d'un air sombre, repoussant le rideau de cheveux gras qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il scruta toute la salle d'un air sombre, cherchant des yeux un Gryffondor qui ne serait pas encore installé, mais finit par baisser la tête vers son grimoire, visiblement déçu.

" Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une Potion de Révélation. Très complexe, surtout pour les gens n'ayant pas suivi mon dernier cours, où j'en avais justement parlé. "

Il jeta un regard furtif vers Sirius, qui sut tout de suite que cette réplique lui était adressée. La guerre qui commence ?

" Bon, cette potion n'était pas au programme l'année dernière, et n'aurait dû être abordée qu'au cours de votre 7eme année, mais apparemment le Ministère vous juge capables de la créer dès maintenant. Ce qui me semble évidemment stupide, étant donné qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous n'ont évidemment pas les capacités requises "

Les Serpentard pouffèrent peu discrètement, et Harry et Neville, entre autres, se regardèrent d'un air sombre.

" Venez chercher les ingrédients sur ma table, et dans le calme ! " lâcha Rogue, en se retournant pour enchanter le tableau de façon à ce qu'il affiche la recette de la potion. 

Pour l'instant, tout se passait étrangement bien, et ni Sirius ni Harry n'était rassuré. Hermione leur jetait de temps en temps des coups d'il pour s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne se passait. Elle connaissait le caractère farceur de Sirius, et n'aurait pas aimé qu'il fasse quelque chose de fâcheux dès le premier jour.

Cependant, dès que le jeune brun vint se rasseoir à sa place, ses yeux semblèrent ne plus pouvoir se détacher du tableau. Ron aussi s'était figé sur sa chaise. Harry regarda à son tour, et un frisson glacé le parcourut. Au-dessus de la recette, on pouvait lire :

_Potion de révélation : désormais très rarement utilisée, sa fabrication remonte à La Renaissance, où les souverains et nobles l'administraient à leurs enfants pour connaître le visage qu'ils auraient à l'âge adulte. Son effet dure peu de temps mais se révèle très efficace._

Hermione leur jeta un regard affolé, tandis que Ron pâlissait comme jamais. Harry, quant à lui, s'était enfoui la tête dans les mains. Sirius eut un petit rire nerveux. C'était du Rogue tout craché. Ainsi, il voulait absolument avoir la confirmation de qui il était et ainsi montrer à toute la classe - et à Malefoy, qui ne manquerait pas de le répéter à son père - qu'il était bel et bien l'évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, toujours recherché pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais personne hors de l'Ordre n'était sensé savoir qu'il était innocent. Mais Rogue le savait ! il voulait juste l'envoyer à nouveau se cacher quelque part, dans une caverne immonde dans une montagne quelconque à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Car si il était repéré à Londres, Square Grimmaurd, même enchanté, n'était plus une place assez sûre pour lui. 

" Alors, Potter, on se décourage déjà ? "

Harry sursauta et leva la tête vers Rogue, qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

" Nonnon ça va " murmura-t-il, jetant fébrilement un regard vers le nombre de lombrics à découper pour la potion. 

Rogue eut un rictus et se plaça entre sa table et celle de Sirius.

" Il est vrai que cette potion ne vous sera pas très utile, Potter " ajouta-t-il assez fort pour que les élèves les plus proches entendent. " Vous serez sans doute le portrait craché de votre très arrogant père "

A cette instant, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Rogue se tourna vers Sirius, et ne quitta pas son petit sourire triomphant.

" Eh bien, voilà un nouvel élève bien maladroit comment déjà ? Pampers ?"

" **Anders** " répliqua sourdement Sirius, se retenant difficilement de ne pas se jeter sur Rogue pour lui tordre le cou, ni sur les Serpentard qui riaient bêtement de la déformation volontaire de son nom par le professeur.

" Oui, oui, suis-je distrait " répondit Rogue avec ironie. " Et ce sera 20 points en moins pour votre maison, pour le flacon cassé. "

Sirius n'avait pas réussi à retenir son geste, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler en si mauvais termes de James. Il l'avait fait exprès, il en était sûr il voulait le tester et Sirius sentait bien que ça allait être TRES dur de s'écraser devant lui. Mais il voulait rester à Poudlard assez de temps encore pour lui jouer les pires farces

Rogue s'éloigna lentement pour réprimander Neville Londubat, et Harry en profita pour jeter un regard affolé à Sirius qui signifiait : " Retiens-toi, je t'en prie retiens-toi " 

Sirius n'avait jamais été mauvais en quelque matière que ce soit. Il s'évita donc d'autres humiliations de Rogue durant la préparation de la potion. Mais il en connaissait beaucoup plus en magie que les autres élèves de la classe. Il eut soudain une idée vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, il agita discrètement sa baguette, prononçant tout bas une formule étrange. Souriant devant sa réussite, il lança un clin d'il à son filleul, qui ne comprit pas. 

La fin du cours approchait et Rogue s'avança à nouveau vers Sirius, enlevant au passage 30 points à Gryffondor pour la potion de Neville qui commençait à s'évaporer dans toute la salle. 

S'approchant du jeune brun, il regarda d'un air déçu la potion qui semblait bien être de la bonne couleur. Cependant, il jeta un coup d'il vers les ingrédients restants et s'aperçut que Sirius avait coupé une racine de Lacanea de trop et, s'apercevant de son erreur, l'avait laissée de côté.

" Décidément, vous êtes le roi du gaspillage, Anders. Ces racines sont rares, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas ! 10 points en moins pour votre maison. "

Sirius avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Rogue cherchait vraiment la moindre chose pour le punir il se dit que quitte à faire, il allait l'aider un peu à trouver une raison.

Rogue se pencha à nouveau vers son chaudron, renifla avec dédain et dit :

" Ça ne sent pas très bon "

Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres et le fixant avec insistance, ne put s'empêcher de répondre : " C'est drôle, il y a encore cinq secondes, ça sentait largement meilleur "

Rogue se figea, et Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. 

Plus aucun des Serpentard ne riait, et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la scène. Personne n'avait encore jamais osé dire quelque chose d'aussi insolent à Rogue - et surtout pas à son premier jour de classe.

Ce fut avec un sourire de prédateur que Rogue se défigea. Son regard semblait s'être enflammé.

" Alors on joue les malins, comme ça, Monsieur Anders ? je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières que vous auriez dû acquérir il y a des années de cela. "

D'un geste brutal qu'il ne semblait pas contrôler, Rogue plongea un bocal dans la potion de Sirius et le lui tendit, renversant la moitié du liquide par terre. Il s'apprêtait à le lui tendre, quand une idée sembla la traverser l'esprit. 

Il eut à nouveau un sourire haineux.

" Oh non, tout compte fait je n'ai pas confiance en votre potion. Granger ! amenez-moi un flacon de la vôtre. "

Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Rogue la fixait d'un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A moins que si : c'était celui que le professeur avait affiché lorsque Sirius s'était échappé du donjon de Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de tous, juste avant l'exécution. Un regard démoniaque.

" **Allez Granger, dépêchez-vous !!!** " hurla-t-il.

Hermione remplit le flacon et l'apporta, tremblante, au professeur, qui le lui arracha des mains et le tendit à Sirius. Hermione alla se rasseoir, et eut l'impression que la nausée allait la prendre. Elle savait que sa potion était parfaite, elle avait suivi les instructions à la lettre. Et Sirius allait en subir les effets.

Rogue attrapa le jeune brun par le col et lui tendit le flacon de potion.

" Buvez, Anders. C'est un **ordre**. "


	12. chapitre 12 La potion de Révélation

Réponse aux reviews: 

Espinazodeldiablo : oui bien sûr, ceux qui laissent faire, comme Remus ou Queudver sont aussi à blâmer je ne dis pas le contraire ^^ mais au moins ils ne participent pas, et ne seraient pas allés martyrisé Rogue d'eux-même. Ils sont plus "faibles" que "cruel" à mon avis... et puis bon, dans le tome 5 tu vois bien que Sirius et Remus adultes avouent qu'ils ont honte de ce qu'ils ont fait et ils disent même qu'ils étaient de sales gosses arrogants, lol ^^ ils sont conscients de leur mauvais comportemen étant jeunes. Quant à la "mort" de Sirius, JK Rowling a l'air de dire qu'il est bel et bien mort, mais après tout les fantômes et les esprits sont morts eux aussi, et ils continuent à exister ^^ il me paraît évident qu'on va revoir Sirius, trop d'indices étranges et intriguants ont été laissés par l'auteur, mais Sirius sera présent autrement que "vivant" je pense (voix derrière le voile, miroir magique, que sais-je? mais il sera là ^^) Jk est vraiment une sadique. Elle avait rendu Sirius tellement attachant, surtout dans le tome 5...

(les autres qui m'ont reviewée: je vous répond au chapitre 13! ^^ eh oui vous avez de la chance, deux chapitres d'un coup ^^)

  
  
**Chapitre 12 : La Potion de Révélation**  
  
  
  
  
" Allez ! buvez, Anders ! " répéta Rogue, dont le sourire était plus cruel que jamais.   
  
Sirius jeta un il à la potion, puis au professeur.  
  
" Et comment je saurais si vous voulez m'empoisonner ou pas ? " fit-il, pour gagner du temps.  
  
  
Rogue éclata d'un rire étrange, qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Ron.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas, mon statut de professeur m'interdit hélas d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. "  
  
Devant l'air plus que réticent de Sirius, le visage de Rogue se fit plus dur.  
  
" Allons, Anders, qu'avez-vous à craindre d'une simple Potion de Révélation ? vous redoutez peut-être que votre visage d'adulte ne se révèle avoir un air aussi buté et aussi impertinent qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui ? ou bien est-ce autre chose ?"   
  
Sirius eut un rire amer.  
  
" Non, professeur, je me rassure : tant que vous resterez à côté pour faire comparaison, je ne pourrai jamais me sentir complexé. "   
  
  
C'était une parole de trop. Le reste de la classe laissa échapper des murmures choqués ou excités, comme en attente d'une immense catastrophe. Cela ne tarda pas. Rogue empoigna Sirius par les cheveux, profita que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour protester, et lui fit avaler de force la mixture.  
  
  
**" VOILA ! "** vociféra Rogue, sa peau d'habitude si pâle ayant pris une teinte presque rouge. **" Et j'enlève cette fois 100 points à votre maison, vous entendez ? 100 points ! pour insulte à professeur !!! "**  
  
  
  
Tous les Gryffondor en avaient le souffle coupé. 100 points ! Rogue avait perdu la raison ! c'était bien trop énorme !!! des gémissements montèrent dans la salle.  
  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient quant à eux plus pâles que jamais, et regardaient Sirius s'étrangler à moitié avec la potion qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Harry sentit comme le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Il avait été si content que son parrain se joigne à lui dans la vie à Poudlard, et Rogue avait tout fichu en l'air. Il le détestait. Ooh, qu'il le haïssait ! il aurait voulu à l'instant le noyer dans sa propre potion.  
  
  
Sirius toussa plusieurs fois, sous le regard flamboyant de Rogue, puis son visage commença à se métamorphoser. Severus jubilait. Oui, il allait enfin avoir la certitude montrer à tout le monde qui était vraiment cet impertinent celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir !  
  
  
Le nez s'allongea un peu, le menton se fit plus carré, les cheveux plus longs et changèrent subitement de couleur. Du noir, ils passèrent au blond. De fines moustaches blondes commencèrent à apparaître à leur tour, de même qu'une petite barbe.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!! " s'exclama Rogue en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
Devant lui se tenait un élève qui n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec le jeune Sirius Black. Blond, les pommettes hautes et l'air songeur, il avait un certain charme mais ne ressemblait en rien à cet homme brun, aux traits nobles et à l'air sombre qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer au repère de l'Ordre.   
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient la scène avec un étonnement aussi grand qu'une sourde joie qui montait inévitablement en eux.  
  
  
**" C'est impossible ! c'est impossible ! "** s'emporta Rogue en faisant de grands gestes. **" Granger ! qu'avez-vous fait à votre potion ?!! "**  
  
  
Hermione était pourtant sûre de l'avoir réussie.   
  
" Je j'ai respecté vos instructions, Monsieur ! " balbutia-t-elle. " Vous l'aviez vérifié vous-même ! "  
  
  
**" JE SAIS, JE SAIS !!! "** hurla-t-il. Il vit maintenant Sirius redevenir normal, avec le visage d'un adolescent de seize ans. Le beau brun lui lança un regard cynique. Severus ne put en supporter plus. Il prit le flacon désormais vide et alla le remplir dans le chaudron de Pansy Parkinson, qu'il avait vérifié récemment. La potion était parfaite, elle ne pouvait échouer une nouvelle fois.  
  
  
Avec rage, il retendit le flacon à Sirius et ne s'embêta plus à utiliser quelque forme de politesse que ce soit.  
  
  
**" BOIS !!! "**  
  
  
Sirius s'apprêtait à repousser le flacon quand Rogue tendit sa baguette et lui envoya un Petrificus Totalus. Sirius ne pouvait plus rien faire, et Rogue lui fit boire une nouvelle fois la potion. Juste après, il le dépétrifia, pour voir plus commodément la métamorphose.  
  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Si par miracle la potion d'Hermione n'avait pas été bonne, celle-là risquait hélas d'être parfaitement correcte.  
  
  
Cette fois, Sirius toussa et se plia en deux. Puis son visage commença encore une fois à se transformer, son nez à s'allonger, ses traits à s'affirmer mais ce coup-ci, ses cheveux devinrent roux, des tâches de rousseur apparaissant partout sur son visage, si bien qu'on l'aurait presque pris pour un des grands frères de Ron.  
  
  
  
Rogue cria de rage, et Pansy Parkinson aurait tout fait pour se cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais pourtant, sa potion, tout comme celle d'Hermione, avait été réalisée à la perfection et approuvée par le professeur !   
  
  
  
Quand Sirius fut redevenu normal, il lança un regard furieux à Rogue.  
  
" Bon, si vous avez envie de jouer à la poupée achetez-vous en une, et faites-lui toutes les coiffures que vous voulez, mais arrêtez de me prendre pour un cobaye ! "  
  
  
  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves s'empressèrent d'aller poser leurs flacons sur la table de Rogue et partirent le plus rapidement possible, trop soulagés de quitter cette atmosphère des plus explosives. Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire pour retenir Sirius. C'était impossible ! ces potions étaient parfaites, et il était bien sûr que ce garçon était Black ! mais alors, comment ? pourquoi ? alors qu'il restait ainsi, debout et mortifié devant le bureau, Sirius rangea ses affaires et suivit Harry , ne manquant pas de jeter un regard de défi à Rogue. Mais ce n'était pas un regard victorieux. Ça ressemblait plus à une invitation au duel. La guerre était ouverte, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de la perdre, élève ou pas. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne devait sa victoire qu'à sa prévoyance. Il regarda une dernière fois le tableau et ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
  
Dans la salle désormais déserte, Rogue serrait les poings. Ce petit morveux comment avait-il osé ? c'était Black, c'était lui ! personne d'autre, à part James Potter, n'aurait pu se montrer aussi insolent que ça. Et lui, avec Harry Potter à ses côtés, était un tableau qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais revoir. James étant mort, il n'y avait plus eu de problèmes de ce côté là, mais Black restait toujours désespérément vivant. Un jour, cela changerait. Il disparaîtrait totalement de son existence. Comment avait-il pu rajeunir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et ça ne pouvait être son fils, il l'aurait su, puisqu'il travaillait au cur de L'Ordre du Phénix. Et pourquoi ces potions de révélation n'avait-elles pas fonctionné ? elles étaient pourtant parfaites ! ces élèves avaient appliqué à la lettre les instructions du tableau  
  
  
Il eut soudain un déclic. Le tableau !  
  
  
Il se tourna vivement vers ce dernier, et ses yeux relirent à toute vitesse la recette. Puis ses poings se serrèrent, et il lança un cri de rage.   
  
**" QUOI ?!! "**  
  
  
Il comprit soudain, et sentit le sang battre à ses tempes.  
  
Toutes les quantités des derniers ingrédients de la potion avaient été modifiées.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
**_Notes:_**_ lol ! vous allez me dire que Sirius se montre un peu trop insolent, non ? ^^'' je sais pas, c'est mon impression, mais après tout, connaissant Sirius, il n'aurait jamais accepté de s'écraser, surtout devant Rogue. Et ce cher Severus était peut-être un peu trop en colère ? je ne sais pas vraiment non plus, puisqu'il n'a encore jamais été " insulté " de la sorte devant tous les autres élèves. Déjà qu'il se montre extraordinairement malhonnête et méchant quand Hermione ou Harry ont le malheur de faire un petit pas de travers, alors là, imaginez_  



	13. chapitre 13 Nos aptitudes et nos choix

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Miori : ah, en effet pour le nouveau nom de Sirius, j'avais longtemps cherché quelque chose qui pourrait convenir, et puis j'ai repensé à Gary Oldman ^_^ tu es perspicace ! ;) et pour le choipeau... ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y venir ^^ ce n'est pas un oubli ^_^_

_Arretdemitoner : merci pour ta review ! ^_^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! ^^_

**Chapitre 13 : Nos aptitudes et nos choix**

Pour la seconde fois en trois minutes, Harry éclata de rire, et Ron le suivit de peu. 

" Tu verrais ta tête ! " s'esclaffa-t-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. " On dirait que Dumbledore lui-même vient de te lancer un duel ! "

Le beau brun quitta deux secondes son air contrarié pour sourire à son tour.

" Rogue n'arriverait même pas à la cheville du chat de Rusard dans un vrai combat. A moins d'un prodigieux miracle, il a toujours été d'une médiocrité totale au duel. Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, mais j'étais imbattable à ce jeu-là. "

Hermione sourit.

" Heureusement que Rogue ne s'apprête pas à vraiment te provoquer en duel, sinon la situation serait vraiment devenue critique ! j'avais tellement peur, on aurait dit un fou tout à l'heure ! "

Ron fit une grimace et ajouta :

" Tout de même, tu te souviens ce duel contre Gilderoy Lockart... Rogue l'avait battu en un clin d'il ! "

Harry éclata de rire.

" Lockart ? n'importe qui aurait pu le désarmer ! même Neville l'aurait eu sans problème. Ce prof n'était vraiment qu'un lâche et un imposteur. "

Ron sourit, même si Hermione prit un petit air frustré. Comme la plupart des filles de l'école, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait eu un faible pour le fameux sourire charmeur de Gilderoy Lockart - élu prix du meilleur sourire par les fidèles lectrices de Sorcière hebdo ! - mais qu'il avait fallu déchanter par la suite : ils avaient bien vite découvert que Lockart n'avait en fait aucun talent, et que tous ses prétendus exploits avaient été faits par d'autres sorciers, qu'il avait rendus amnésiques pour mieux s'accaparer leur gloire.

" Bon, eh bien en attendant, on a encore des tonnes de devoirs à faire... " soupira Ron en jetant un regard dépité à Hermione, qui elle semblait manifestement avoir déjà tout fait. Le rouquin se tourna vers Sirius et prit un air étonné :

" Eh, Siriu... Gary ! " se reprit-il en voyant des élèves de Poufsouffle arriver non loin d'eux. " Tu n'as pas encore de devoirs puisque tu viens d'arriver, non ? "

Sirius lui fit sourire malicieux, et Ron comprit tout de suite.

" La chaaance... " soupira-t-il.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et profitèrent quelques instants des rayons du soleil, marchant sur le petit sentier qui menait au hêtre, près du lac. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils croisèrent Fred et George, des paquets suspects dans les bras, et une grosse bourse attachée à leur ceinture. 

" La pêche a été bonne aujourd'hui, hein George ? "

" Rien qu'à voir tous les gallions d'or qu'on a récoltés, c'est sûr, Fred ! "

Les jumeaux croisèrent le regard de Ron, puis s'étonnèrent de voir un nouveau à ses côtés. Aussitôt, leurs yeux brillèrent. Un client potentiel !!! 

" Notre cher petit frère adoré ! " s'exclama théâtralement Fred en le prenant dans ses bras. " Comme c'est gentil de nous ramener des clients ! "

Ron prit un air agacé et répondit : " C'est pas un client, et ça m'étonnerait que... "

Mais Sirius vient se placer devant lui et serra les mains des jumeaux.

" Fred et George, j'imagine ? Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais... bon, ça me dirait bien de trouver des fournisseurs de pétards et de trucs de ce genre... "

Ron écarquilla les yeux, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

" Gary ! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Tu crois que tu n'en as pas fait assez aujourd'hui, avec Rogue ? "

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un clin d'il. 

" Non. "

Fred et George se regardèrent, étonnés, puis lui refirent face.

" Gary ? le nouvel élève, Gary Anders ? " fit George. " Oooh là !!! mais voilà une célébrité ! Les autres Gryffondor n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi, dans la Salle Commune. "

" Bon, il faut avouer que même si certains admirent ta façon de tenir tête à ce vieux zombie de Rogue... " continua Fred, " ...ils ont moins apprécié tous les points que Gryffondor a perdus à cause de toi en cours de potions... "

Sirius prit un air faussement choqué et répondit : " Voyons, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie ! Et puis... ils se plaignent sans savoir... C'est quand même moi qui me suis tout pris dans la figure tout à l'heure ! "

Les jumeaux rirent aux éclats et répondirent :

" Tu nous plais bien. Pour la peine, on t'offre un exemplaire de notre tout nouveau faux-vomi odorant ! en attendant qu'on finisse de mettre au point notre fameux Marécage Portable. "

Sirius sourit et prit le petit sachet que venait de lui tendre George.

" Merci, mais je tiens à payer tout de même. Mais d'une façon plus utile que de l'argent. Des conseils, ça vous va ? "

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, étonnés, et Hermione le va les yeux au ciel. Harry et Ron semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

" Des conseils ? "

Sirius acquiesça.

" Oui. Disons que je suis bien calé en farces et attrapes. Il y a de bons vieux trucs que j'ai appris... Mm, là où j'étais avant... et que vous ne semblez pas encore connaître. On m'a un peu parlé de vos fabrications artisanales et j'aimerais y contribuer. "

Le sourire rayonnant des deux rouquins laissait clairement deviner leur réponse. Mais Fred prit soudain un air suspicieux.

" J'en conclus que tu voudras une part des recettes de nos ventes ? " murmura-t-il.

Sirius éclata de rire.

" Non, même pas ! juste pouvoir emprunter gratuitement de temps en temps des pétards et ce genre de choses. Pour titiller un peu Servilo... enfin, Rogue... et puis Ombrage aussi. J'ai promis de mettre la main à la pâte. "

Harry ne posa pas de question sur le mot " promis ", mais imagina bien qui pouvait être derrière cela. Il était évident que Dumbledore n'avait pas réintégré un " cas " comme Sirius à Poudlard pour rien. Tout de même, il sourit à l'idée du respectable directeur demandant en douce à un élément perturbateur comme son parrain de mettre un peu le bazar dans sa propre école. Il allait être servi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la conversation était terminée et Sirius avait les poches remplies d'objets de toutes sortes. Ils marchaient tranquillement en discutant, et les jumeaux étaient repartis vivement vers la tour de Gryffondor en parlant avec excitation de ce projet de gallions sauteurs dont venait de leur faire part Sirius.

" On avait inventé ça en 4eme année " se rappela Sirius avec un air nostalgique. " On voyait à tous les coins de couloir au moins un élève courir derrière une fausse pièce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à attraper ! "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Mais on a arrêté quand un des élèves est accidentellement tombé dans l'escalier en voulant en attraper une... "

Harry désigna la poche de son parrain et dit : " Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ? si tu te fais prendre avec... "

Ce fut à ce moment là que Rogue et Rusard passèrent le long des arcades de pierre, à quelques mètres de là. Sirius eut un sourire carnassier.

" Vous vous souvenez ? on est passés par là, il y a à peine deux minutes. "

Harry haussa les épaules. " Et alors ? "

Ron porta soudain les mains à sa bouche, et Hermione comprit au même instant. D'un geste vif, elle les poussa tous les trois vers un recoin plus sombre, mais il était trop tard : Rogue venait de glisser sur un faux-vomi que Sirius avait laissé tomber peu de temps auparavant, et, se raccrochant maladroitement à Rusard qui tentait de le retenir, le fit tomber par la même occasion. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, dans une position des plus comiques, Miss Teigne ne manquant pas de miauler farouchement en tentant de se dépêtrer à coups de griffes dans la robe du maître des potions. Non loin de là, des élèves de Serdaigle qui prenaient leur goûter regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'effroi et d'hilarité.

Harry se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise, mais Sirius regardait plutôt s'il n'y avait pas un endroit plus sûr pour eux. Ils allaient être vus d'une seconde à l'autre, et ce coin était une impasse. 

" Harry, tu n'as pas ta cape d'invisibilité ?! " murmura-t-il. Harry fit signe que non. Ron et Hermione se regardaient d'un air désespéré : pour s'enfuir d'ici, il fallait obligatoirement passer devant Rogue et Rusard ! pour une fois, Hermione avait mal calculé son coup : il aurait fallu partir dans l'autre sens... 

Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner, mais Harry et les autres ne savaient pas encore le faire. De plus, il se rappela était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard... Hermione eut soudain une idée : elle ouvrit son sac et tendit un livre à chacun, et les força à s'asseoir sur le petit banc à côté d'eux. Sirius regarda le livre d'Etude des Runes avec une petite grimace.

" Moi avec un bouquin dans les mains ? ça va pas faire crédible !... "

Se relevant aussi vite qu'il le pût, Rogue poussa Miss Teigne du pied et épousseta sa robe de sorcier toute tâchée de faux-vomi. La pâleur inquiétante de son visage était loin - très loin - d'être un bon signe. Rusard, quant à lui, récupéra son chat en poussant des jurons sonores.

" QUI A VOMI ICI ? SALES PETITS MORV... "

Mais Rogue l'interrompit. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que tout cela s'ébruite, mais il lâcha : " Ce n'est pas du vrai vomi. J'en ai déjà vu un comme ça quelque part, c'est fabriqué par les frères Weasley... "

Sa voix, qu'il tentait de garder calme, était tremblante de rage. En un éclair, il se retourna.

Sirius trouva un intérêt soudain à la lecture inversée des écrits saints de Patagonie australe, et Harry aux douze manières de rempoter un Crocus vitalicus avec l'aide de l'engrais magique Botamix " En vente près de chez vous ! ". 

**" VOILA LE COUPABLE !!! "** rugit Rogue en le désignant du doigt.

Sirius hésita quelques secondes entre le " Moi ? " innocent, le " Hein ? " étonné et le " Quoi encore ? " persécuté. Devant l'évidence du trop peu de crédibilité de chacune des solutions envisagées (surtout avec des farces et attrapes plein les poches), il préféra ne rien dire. Il ne tenta même pas le coup du sourire. " Si ça marche, ça me ferait encore plus peur qu'autre chose " pensa-t-il en imaginant la scène absurde d'un Rogue attendri et ému. 

Voyant le maître des potions fondre sur lui à toute vitesse, Sirius finit tout de même par opter pour le " Hein " étonné.

" Hein ? "

**" JE SAIS QUE C'EST ENCORE UN COUP A VOUS, ANDERS !!! "** vociféra Rogue, blanc de rage. 

" Je vous assure que je n'ai pas vomi... " tenta le jeune brun en portant une main à son cur en signe de franchise.

**" ET ÇA ?!!! ET ÇA !!!!!! "** hurlait Rogue en vidant frénétiquement les poches de Sirius d'où tombaient maintenant toutes sortes de pétards et d'objets en tous genres. Il poussa soudain un petit cri de douleur et sortit vivement sa main, où un attrape-souris miniature était accroché. Le retirant vivement, il prit violemment le garçon par la manche de sa robe et le traîna à travers le couloir vers le hall principal.

" VOUS ALLEZ ETRE RENVOYE ! OH OUI ! NOUS ALLONS VOIR DUMBLEDORE DE CE PAS ! ET J'ENLEVE ENCORE 100 POINTS A VOTRE MAISON, VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! JE SUIS SUR QU'APRES ÇA LES AUTRES GRYFFONDOR NE VONT PLUS VOUS ACCLAMER EN HEROS, HEIN ?!! "

A ce moment précis, ils débouchèrent dans le couloir principal et Rogue jeta un oeil à la robe de Sirius.

" Et votre insigne, Anders ?! où est-elle ? "

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux et répondit sincèrement : " Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y en avait plus. Le directeur m'a assuré que je l'aurai dès qu'ils en auront recommandé. "

Rogue renifla d'un air méprisant.

" Et la cravate ? il n'y en avait plus à la bonne couleur non plus ?! "

Cette fois, Sirius sourit.

" Oh si si " fit-il en mettant mieux en évidence la cravate argent striée de vert. " Celle-là, c'est la bonne. "

Rogue sentit le sang se figer dans ses veines. Vivement, il regarda le tableau des points des maisons accroché au mur. Ils étaient tous remplis de manière à peu près égale, sauf celui des Serpentard, dont à peine quelques émeraudes subsistaient.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser. Un Serpentard. Depuis tout à l'heure, en le punissant, il avait vidé presque tous les points de sa **PROPRE** maison.

* * * * * * * * *

**_Notes :_**_ mwahahah !!! eh oui. Sirius, un Serpentard... ^_^ il faut dire qu'avec la famille qu'il a, le choipeau a facilement pu le réorienter... vous vous demandez pourquoi Sirius suit donc les cours avec les Gryffondor, hein ? pourquoi le choipeau l'a envoyé là ? pourquoi Rogue n'était pas au courant ? eh bien... vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !!! ;)_


	14. chapitre 14 Les explications de Dumbledo...

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Baby_Chang : thank you pour ta review! ^^ oui cette fic est assez humoristique, en contraste total avec ma one-shot HP que je viens de sortir ^^ 

***-*-*-*-*Tenez au passage allez la lire, elle est vraiment courte ;) et n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS!!! vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur mon pseudo pour avoir la liste de mes fics ^^ la one-shot s'appelle "Un seul être vous manque..." *-*-*-*-***

Snapy-e: merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien! ^_^ il n'y a pas grand monde qui review ma fic en ce moment, snif ;_; en tout cas t'inquiète pas Sirius et Rogue ont pas fini de se lancer des piques, et même pire que ça XD

**Chapitre 14 : L'explication de Dumbledore**

Alors que Rogue donnait le mot de passe d'un air agacé ( il était assez réticent à prononcer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que " Roucoubuibui à la fraise " devant Sirius, qui avait d'ailleurs du mal à réprimer un sourire), l'escalier magique menant au bureau de Dumbledore s'activa. Tous deux montèrent dessus, faisant bien attention à rester le plus éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Rogue était à la fois furieux et vexé. Pourquoi le directeur ne l'avait-il prévenu de rien ? un nouvel élève, dans sa propre maison ! et surtout...LUI ! il avait toujours été un de ces arrogants de Gryffondor, pourquoi était-il d'une autre maison aujourd'hui ? et pourquoi avait-il l'air d'un adolescent ? Dumbledore allait devoir s'expliquer...

Sirius, quant à lui, sentait des sentiments et des idées étranges le traverser. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son attitude d'adolescent, mais quelque part en lui restait toujours son côté adulte. Le côté qui détestait Rogue, le professeur de Poudlard, et non Rogue, le petit Servilo élève de Serpentard. Au début, il croyait que c'était la même haine, mais il s'apercevait bien qu'il n'en était rien. L'élève était infect, mais il ne profitait pas lâchement de sa position d'autorité (il n'en avait alors aucune !) comme maintenant. Sirius avait bien l'impression que Rogue était le genre à être resté ainsi, grincheux, sombre et solitaire, au fond de son cachot avec pour seules compagnes ses potions. Mais Sirius savait que lui aussi, il était resté des années seul. Et célibataire. Même avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban... ses liens de fraternité avec James étaient alors tout ce qu'il lui importait et tout le reste n'avait à ses yeux qu'un aspect purement secondaire. Il savait donc combien la vie de Rogue n'avait pas dû être rose non plus, mais n'avait pas pitié de lui pour autant. Au contraire : il avait été un Mangemort, avait commis des crimes, et avait fini par se repentir, paraît-il, en demandant la protection de Dumbledore. Il pouvait bien se moquer de lui qui restait cloîtré chez sa mère ! il n'était guère mieux, à chercher la sécurité dans le domaine du pire ennemi de son ancien maître...

L'escalier qui s'arrêta le fit sortir de ses pensées. Rogue le poussa méchamment vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit. Dumbledore était tranquillement installé à son bureau, feuilletant le livre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il leva les yeux et jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Ah... " soupira-t-il. " Je me doutais que ça devait bien arriver un jour, mais pas si tôt... "

Rogue affichait un air furieux.

" C'est lui, hein ?! " fulmina-t-il. " C'est Black ! "

Sirius et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard, puis le vieil homme fixa le maître des potions dans les yeux. " Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, Severus... je pensais juste que... Sirius serait un peu plus sage, et ferait en sorte de se faire oublier pendant tes cours. "

Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui racontait-il ça ?! maintenant que Rogue avait la confirmation de qui il était, il le martyriserait encore plus !

Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Dumbledore ajouta : " Bien entendu, Severus, pas un mot de cela à quiconque. Minerva est la seule autre personne que j'ai mise au courant. Personne ne doit apprendre qu'il s'agit de Sirius, l'évadé d'Azkaban. Pour le bien de tout le monde. J'ose espérer qu'une querelle d'adolescents ne ferait jamais fléchir ta raison... "

Le maître des potions sembla étouffer avec difficulté tous les reproches qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

" Bien sûr, bien sûr... " murmura-t-il, jetant un regard noir à Sirius qui semblait signifier " Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! ".

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence pensant, puis le vieil homme répondit à la question muette que Rogue se posait depuis tout à l'heure.

" Tu te demandes pourquoi c'est un Serpentard ? eh bien... " (il jeta un oeil au choipeau magique) " ... c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, et le choipeau ne s'y est pas trop opposé, étant donné l'ascendance familiale de Sirius. Par contre, l'intéressé a eu bien du mal à s'y faire... "

Sirius croisa les bras et répondit : " Je fais tout pour cacher ma cravate devant les autres élèves... moi, Serpentard ! j'ai l'impression d'être souillé. "

Il remarqua avec satisfaction le masque haineux qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Rogue. Dumbledore n'y fit pas attention et continua :

" En effet, je pense que Sirius a un peu le droit de vivre " normalement " après toutes ces années sombres. Mais je connais son caractère... impulsif... et je me suis dit qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de te provoquer, et toi, Severus, de le punir avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je ne voulais pas que les autres élèves de Gryffondor, qui n'ont aucun rapport avec cette histoire, soient pénalisés injustement. "

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

" Vous préférez donc que ce soit les Serpentard qui pâtissent du comportement inacceptable de Black ?! "

Le directeur soupira et sourit.

" Mais non, bien sûr que non... je pense juste que, étant maintenant de ta maison, tu le punirais avec un peu plus de discernement. "

Le professeur se devait bien d'avouer que Dumbledore avait raison, comme toujours. Il était bien plus réticent à enlever des points à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor, c'est vrai... mais il se vengerait de Black par d'autres moyens. Il pourrait se montrer beaucoup plus sévère avec lui puisqu'il faisait partie de la maison dont il était le directeur.

" Mais pourquoi suit-il les cours des Gryffondor ? " demanda-t-il avec humeur.

Dumbledore parut hésiter quelques instants puis répondit : " La raison officielle est que le jeune Gary Anders prends des cours spécialisés de magie blanche à heures fixes, et que l'emploi du temps de la maison Gryffondor était le seul qui pouvait lui convenir. "

Rogue poussa un petit grognement mécontent.

" Et la vraie raison, c'est que vous voulez le laisser avec son copain _Potter_... "

La façon dont il avait craché ce dernier nom fit réagir Sirius, qui déclara énergiquement :

" Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon filleul, _Servilus_ ! il n'est aucunement responsable de ton aversion pour James, ou de la répulsion constante que j'ai pour _toi_ ! "

Rogue afficha tout d'abord un air furieux, puis eut un sourire cruel.

" Voyons, Black, quand on veut jouer les malins, on assume... si vous commencez à récolter toutes sortes de farces et attrapes dès votre premier jour de classe, où va-t-on ! Et vous n'avez pas hésité à me manquer de respect dans mon propre cours, ainsi qu'utiliser une de vos farces stupides sur moi et le concierge tout à l'heure... Il faut le punir comme tout élève le serait, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le directeur ? "

Il avait pris une voix soudain mielleuse qui reflétait tous les projets de retenues et punitions qu'il avait désormais en tête.

Dumbledore toussota et regarda Sirius d'un air réprobateur.

" Mais... je voulais les utiliser sur Ombrage ! " fit Sirius sur un ton d'excuse. Mais il savait que ça ne le sauverait pas. Il pensa soudain au maître des potions, et ajouta :

" Je ne peux tout de même pas me laisser faire ! Rogue a voulu tester sur moi une Potion de Révélation devant toute la classe tout à l'heure, pour que les autres et Malefoy me reconnaissent !!! "

Le vieil homme jeta cette fois un regard grave vers Rogue.

" Mais il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? " murmura Dumbledore à l'attention de Sirius, mais ne quittant pas Severus des yeux.

" Il y aurait réussi si je n'avait pas prévu son coup... " lâcha le jeune brun. " J'ai changé de justesse les données de la recette qui étaient au tableau. Mais il m'avait pétrifié pour me faire boire de force... "

Dumbledore plissa les yeux.

" Sirius, tu savais qu'il ne servait à rien de le provoquer. Et toi, Severus, ton attitude me déçois. Je te croyais plus raisonnable. Si les gens apprenaient son identité, ce serait une véritable catastrophe, et tu le sais."

Rogue se sentit frustré de perdre ainsi une part de la confiance de Dumbledore à cause de Black.

" Mais il n'avait qu'à rester chez lui ! il n'y aurait pas d'ennuis comme ça ! "

Cette fois, Dumbledore d'habitude si calme se leva de sa chaise et les regarda un à un, tour à tour.

" Vous me décevez tous les deux ! " dit-il. " Combien de temps encore va durer cette rancune puérile d'adolescents ? est-ce que cela vaut la mise en danger de cette école et de ses occupants ? souhaitez-vous vraiment voir encore une fois la police du Ministère débarquer ici avec des centaines de Détraqueurs ? "

Un silence pesant suivit.

" Sortez, maintenant, et veuillez enfin agir comme des adultes responsables. "

La voix était catégorique.

Rogue et Sirius sortirent du bureau sans un mot et furent bientôt descendus dans le couloir. Le maître des potions jeta un regard haineux à l'adolescent et murmura : " Ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, Black. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de révéler ton identité, mais les retenues et les punitions, ça, je peux faire. "

Devant le regard rebelle de Sirius, il ajouta avec un petit air satisfait :

" Nettoyer les ordures du parc devant tous les élèves, ça te fera enfin faire quelque chose d'utile dans ta vie. "

* * * * * * *

**_Notes : _**_Oh oh oh ^^'' ça c'est le genre de réplique à pas envoyer à Sirius si on veut rester entier et en bonne santé ^^'' voilà donc les réponses à vos questions sur ces histoires de Serpentard et Gryffondor ;) malin le petit Dumbledore... et alors, Sirius va-t-il vraiment nettoyer tout le parc (la honte !) devant tous les élèves ? Rogue va pas se gêner pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les rues, et rendre la situation encore plus pénible... et la liste de ses punitions est longue. Et bien sûr, Harry est parfois aussi concerné !.... ;) R&R !_


	15. chapire 15 L'être des ténèbres

**Réponse aux reviews:**

mimiladigueee : Tu attends la suite? eh bien la voilà! ^^ c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts mais celui est plus long, pour pardonner mon retard ;)

Ccilia : oui! et Rogue va en profiter... mais le pire reste à venir ^^

D3vilici0us : moi aussi j'attends la suite de ta fic! ;) j'espère que tu la continueras bientôt ^_^ cette fois, Sirius va devoir... dormir chez les Serpentard! tu imagines l'horreur?! je suis une sadique :p

Baby_Chang : merci pour ta review! ^^ c'est vrai que parfois j'ai très peu de reviews... je me demande comment font les auteurs qui ont en on plus de 1000 ^^" 

Miori : je sais j'ai été longue à pondre ce chapitre 15, gomen! ^^" d'ailleurs quand vas-tu continuer ta fic sur Hp? je veux la suite!!! ^^ et oui, Ombrage va revenir, mais je trouve que je l'ai pas encore faite méchante. Faut que je me rettrape, parce qu'elle est vraiment immonde cette bonne femme! lol

**Chapitre 15 : L'être des ténèbres**

Lorsque arriva le repas du soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent arriver Sirius dans la Grande salle. Il avait l'air profondément maussade et tentait à peine de le cacher. En silence, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche d'un air effaré.

" Gary ! ta... ta cravate ! "

Ron fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, et Sirius s'empressa de cacher sa cravate vert et argent du mieux qu'il pouvait.

" Chut, pas si fort ! " lui lança-t-il en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, lançant avec peine des sourires rassurants aux quelques Gryffondor qui avaient tourné la tête. Harry regarda plus en détails la dite cravate, qui l'avait déjà intrigué auparavant, et s'aperçut enfin de ce qui " clochait "... Un Serpentard ! Ebahi, il leva les yeux vers son parrain, qui faisait tout pour concentrer son attention sur le rôti qui fumait dans le plat devant lui. Ron venait à son tour de s'apercevoir du subterfuge, et ouvrait à présent la bouche d'un air hébété sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence pesant, avant que Harry ne fronce les sourcils.

" Tu nous dois des explications, je crois... "

Sirius soupira.

" Ok, Ok... " (puis, se penchant vers eux d'un air conspirateur) " Mais promettez-moi que ça restera entre nous, d'accord? "

Puis il ajouta, comme pour lui-même : " De toute façon, dès demain, tout Poudlard sera au courant... "

Il regarda les trois amis tour à tour, puis commença :

" Le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard... car Dumbledore se doutait bien que Rogue tenterait de se venger de moi en retirant des centaines de points à ma maison... il ne voulait pas que ce soit Gryffondor qui en pâtisse alors que c'était un règlement de comptes purement personnel. "

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent.

" Attends " dit-elle. " Ça veut dire que... tous les points que t'a enlevés Rogue... il les a enlevés à Serpentard ? **sa propre maison** ? "

Sirius sourit d'un air très satisfait.

" Evidemment. Mais Rogue n'était bien sûr pas au courant que j'étais à Serpentard... Il a eu la mauvaise surprise " après " ! "

Mais Harry, même s'il était content que le professeur tant détesté se soit fait prendre à son propre piège, resta perplexe.

" Siriu... euh, Gary ! " se reprit-il de justesse. " Pourquoi suis-tu les cours avec les Gryffondor, et pourquoi manges-tu à notre table ? "

Son parrain prit la réflexion assez mal.

" Si avoir un Serpentard à tes côtés te gêne, tu n'as qu'à le dire. " grommela-t-il. " mais ne crois pas que je suis transporté de joie d'être dans la pire des Maisons de Poudlard... "

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius d'un air rassurant.

" Je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça ! et tu le sais bien... Je me demandais juste quels " prétextes officiels " avait donnés Dumbledore pour justifier ta présence parmi nous. La vraie raison, j'imagine bien que c'est pour que l'on soit ensemble en cours et aux repas... " Un doute pénible lui traversa l'esprit. " Dis, tu vas dormir dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, hein ? "

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit son souffle, puis lâcha :

" Dumbledore fait croire que seul l'emploi du temps de votre Maison est adaptable à mes soit-disantes activités extra-scolaires. Des cours de Magie blanche. Quant au dortoir... "

Il croisa les bras.

" ... il sera plutôt vert que rouge. "

Harry et Ron laissèrent échapper des gémissements déçus. Sirius chez les Serpentard, ça risquait de faire du grabuge. Et il serait un peu perçu comme un traître parmi eux, puisqu'il fraternisait avec les Gryffondor.

Ce fut Hermione qui coupa court aux protestations.

" Je trouve ça stupide, ces rivalités entre Maisons ! Je suis certaine qu'il peut y avoir des gens très sympas à Serpentard. Tous ne sont pas comme Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy Parkinson. "

Ron eut un sourire ironique.

" Ah ouais ? tu m'en cites, des Serpentard adorables ? "

Mais la jeune fille ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Elle se contenta d'afficher un air buté et continua à manger son rôti. Harry, soupirant, se servit à son tour de la viande et des légumes, et remplit distraitement son verre de jus de citrouille. Au-dessus d'eux, Nick quasi-sans-tête saluait gaiement les élèves en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Non loin de là, Seamus Finnigan parlait d'une voix surexcitée à Dean Thomas et à Neville Londubat.

" Si, c'est vrai ! J'ai entendu des préfets de Poufsouffle en parler ! Il va y avoir un pique-nique géant demain, dans le parc de Poudlard ! Toutes les classes de toutes les Maisons vont y participer. Il y aura même des jeux à ce que j'ai entendu dire ! "

Sirius manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Il espérait avoir mal entendu, mais Dean déclara : " A mon avis c'était censé être une surprise pour les élèves, mais tout le monde commence à être au courant. Ça durera toute la journée ? "

Harry vit son parrain tousser et son visage s'empourprer. Quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, le jeune homme lui répondit, avec une amertume palpable dans la voix :

" Rogue. Comme il ne peut plus m'enlever de points, il a décidé de me punir autrement. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il m'a collé la corvée de nettoyage du parc pour les deux jours à venir... "

Il voyait déjà les quantités d'emballages de confiseries et de chocogrenouilles qu'il aurait à ramasser sur plusieurs hectares... et sans l'aide de la magie. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se serait pas vraiment senti " adolescent " si sa scolarité n'avait pas été accompagnée de punitions. Par contre, faire aussi fort un premier jour de classe... Rogue tenait à se venger, mais Sirius était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille, par des moyens plus... détournés.

De son côté, Severus Rogue regardait d'un air peu enthousiaste le plat posé devant lui. Non loin de là, le professeur Sinistra discutait activement avec le professeur Chourave. Mais l'ambiance était loin d'être détendue. Ombrage était assise là, parmi eux, et scrutait tout le monde d'un air supérieur. Sa face de crapaud se crispait de temps à autre quand le bruit des conversations avait tendance à monter. Dumbledore faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer, mais le professeur McGonagall ne quittait pas son air pincé. Il avait fallu les efforts combinés de tous les professeurs pour convaincre la " Grande Inquisitrice " de laisser faire ce pique-nique. Poudlard avait trop tendance à devenir une maison de correction, avec cette harpie promulguant des décrets à tout-va... Même Severus avait insisté pour que le pique-nique du lendemain ait lieu. Non pas pour le bien-être des élèves - il s'en fichait totalement - mais la seule perspective de voir Black de corvée de nettoyage lui procurait une satisfaction jubilatoire. Il le voyait encore, de nombreuses années auparavant, rire bruyamment avec James Potter et Remus Lupin, le petit Peter Pettigrow les regardant avec vénération, et plusieurs filles de Serdaigle et d'ailleurs leur lançant des regards admiratifs. Black le briseur de curs. Non pas qu'il fut un dragueur, loin de là. Au contraire, son désintérêt envers ses admiratrices les désespéraient plus qu'autre chose. " Il était sûrement le genre à se croire trop bien pour elles " pensa Severus avec un air de mépris. Mais à vrai dire, lui-même était le genre à rejeter tout le monde, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment intéressé personne. Mais maintenant qu'il revoyait, là, à la table des Gryffondor, Black et Potter - la copie conforme de son père, mais en moins prétentieux, dut tout de même s'avouer Severus. Il avait l'impression de revenir 25 ans en arrière. Sauf que maintenant, il était celui dans les mains duquel se trouvait l'autorité. Dès ce soir, il lui ferait nettoyer une partie du parc. Rien que pour voir la tête qu'il ferait en voyant tous ses efforts réduits à néant par la vague d'élèves qui, le lendemain, éparpilleraient leurs emballages de pique-nique un peu partout. Un sourire légèrement sadique naquit sur le visage du Maître des potions. Ce fut quand il s'aperçut qu'Ombrage le fixait soudain avec intérêt qu'il reprit son air impassible. Si cette vieille tyran commençait à se mêler de cette affaire, il ne pourrait rien en résulter de bon...

La nuit tomba avec une rapidité étonnante, au grand désespoir de Sirius. Ron tentait de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues, mais Harry savait bien que son parrain devrait tôt ou tard aller dans la Salle commune des Serpentard. Dans cette salle de marbre, froide... l'opposé de celle chaude et confortable des Gryffondor. Mais d'un autre côté, la sombre salle vert et argent avait ce petit côté luxueux des palais anciens. Les sièges sculptés et les chandeliers d'argent confortaient cette image du petit palace. Mais Sirius devrait sûrement dormir dans la chambre de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle... un vrai supplice !

" ...alors le farfadet se retourne et lui répond : Non ! c'était un feu follet ! " finit Ron en éclatant de rire, accompagné par Neville et Dean. Sirius fixait un coin du tapis depuis une bonne minute. Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude, et le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda son filleul quelques secondes, puis sourit. Un vrai sourire qui réchauffa le cur de Harry.

" Tu as raison " déclara Sirius à la question muette du garçon. " Ça ne me ressemble pas de me laisser abattre, surtout par cet abruti de Servilo. Après tout, douze ans à Azkaban (il avait baissé la voix) n'ont pas eu raison de moi pour autant. Tu vas voir. Non seulement je vais m'en sortir, mais en plus je vais lui en faire baver. "

Harry sourit à son tour, et Sirius remarqua les cicatrices encore visibles sur sa main.

" Et Ombrage ne va pas s'en sortir indemne non plus. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dut à regret partir pour la Salle commune des Serpentard. Les couloirs étaient sombres, et l'adolescent vit plusieurs fois Peeves traverser le corridor. L'esprit frappeur était un danger potentiel. Il existait déjà du temps de la scolarité de Sirius à Poudlard, et aurait très vite pu reconnaître le garçon à cet instant même. Et tout le monde savait que Peeves tenait très rarement sa langue, et se plaisait à terroriser tout le monde à Poudlard. Il aurait tôt fait de crier par-dessus les toits que le grand Sirius Black était de retour, et parmi eux...

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension que le jeune homme entra dans la salle de marbre aux tapisseries argentées. Elle était beaucoup plus vaste que celle de l'autre Maison. Des escaliers menaient à une pièce un peu plus haute où des canapés avaient été installés. Autant la salle des Gryffondor forçait à la convivialité, autant celle-ci était parfaite pour les âmes solitaires. Sirius promena son regard aux alentours, mais ne vit que des élèves de première et de dernière année, semblait-il. La plupart des autres devait être soit dans l'autre pièce, soit dans leurs dortoirs. En silence, il posa sa valise et son sac de cours à côté de lui et s'assit dans un fauteuil vert foncé.

KWEEEEEEEEE !!!!

Le couinement aigu le fit se relever aussitôt, le cur battant. Il s'était assis sur quelque chose... de vivant.

Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda partout sur le fauteuil mais ne vit rien. Puis il pensa soudain à une farce. Il se retourna, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à la scène, ni avoir entendu le couinement... C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit quelqu'un se lever du fauteuil juste derrière le sien. C'était une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui - enfin, 15 ou 16 ans - mais il ne l'avait pas remarquée lors du cours de potions. Elle devait être en 6eme année... Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés, lui donnant un air un peu austère. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il put entendre le ton assez froid de sa voix, même s'il y perçait un peu de cynisme.

" Je crois que tu serais aussi furieux que lui si quelqu'un s'asseyait sur toi. " lui lança-t-elle. Elle se pencha vers le coussin où venait de s'asseoir Sirius, et ramassa quelque chose. Aux yeux du garçon, elle tenait juste du _vide_. Mais une fois qu'elle eut posé ses mains sur son épaule, il vit lentement apparaître un animal. On aurait dit un chat, mais après quelques secondes d'observation, Sirius opta plutôt pour la chauve-souris géante, mais incroyablement féline.

" C'est un chauve-chat " (riez pas ! ^^'') murmura la jeune fille en caressant la créature qui regardait Sirius d'un air assassin. " Mais mon frère s'est amusé à l'ensorceler, un jour... depuis, il devient invisible de temps en temps. "

Le jeune homme regarda l'animal d'un air méfiant, puis l'étudiante.

" Mais toi, tu arrives à le voir ? "

Elle le fixa d'un air indécis, comme si elle redoutait de trop parler à un " nouveau ".

" Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses " souffla-t-elle d'un air absent.

Continuant à caresser son chat noir ailé, elle se rassit à sa place et se replongea dans son livre. Sirius hésita à se rasseoir, mais aller à la recherche de son dortoir pour y trouver quelqu'un comme Malefoy l'enchantait encore moins. Il n'eut cependant pas à gravir les escaliers.

" Tiens, Anders... " lâcha une voix traînante derrière lui. Sirius se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un adolescent aux cheveux blond platine. Malefoy... portrait craché de son père à son âge. Le jeune préfet, s'apercevant que le fait d'être si près de Sirius (qui était plus grand que lui) ne jouait pas à son avantage, recula d'un pas.

" Le professeur Rogue te demande... faut que t'ailles le voir à son bureau. Enfin, son cachot... "

Crabbe et Goyle encadrèrent leur ami de leur silhouette massive, et Malefoy se sentit tout de suite le courage d'aller plus loin.

" Eh, Anders. J'ose espérer que ta... fraternité... avec Potter et sa petite bande ne sont qu'une erreur de jugement de ta part, parce que tu es nouveau. " (Sirius fit d'énormes efforts pour continuer de paraître calme) " On m'a dit que tu étais avec eux pour une histoire d'emploi du temps " continua Malefoy, " ...c'est pas de bol. Mais essaye quand même de pas pousser le bouchon trop loin avec Rogue. T'as dû remarquer qu'il n'aimait pas les têtes brûlées. "

Sirius avait une envie irrésistible de lui lancer une réplique cassante, voire même son poing dans la figure, mais il se dit soudain que puisqu'il était à Serpentard, autant s'adapter : il savait être impulsif et franc comme un Gryffondor, mais aussi se montrer rusé et subtil comme les étudiants de cette maison-ci. Et gagner la confiance des Serpentard lui servirait non seulement à connaître leurs secrets et leurs futurs mauvais tours, mais aussi à leur jeter des sorts en toute discrétion.

Le beau brun acquiesça en silence et partit en direction des cachots. Il avait un peu d'appréhension à laisser ses affaires ici, mais il avait pris soin d'y jeter un enchantement de Brûlomains : toute personne qui tenterait de déplacer ou d'ouvrir sa valise ou son sac sentirait immédiatement une douleur cuisante aux doigts. Il avait même pris soin de modifier la formule pour qu'en plus, les mains des fautifs se transforment en palmes s'ils insistaient trop. Une façon de déceler dès les premiers jours les gens à qui il ne fallait vraiment pas faire confiance...

" Tu es en retard, Black. " siffla Rogue lorsque le jeune homme se montra aux portes du cachot. Les torches aux murs lançaient une lumière lancinante sur la pièce, et le visage du Maître des potions n'en paraissait que plus haineux. Rien que le fait de prononcer le vrai nom de Sirius indiquait que les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l'entrée de l'immense parc. Rogue appela Rusard à ses côtés, et annonça d'une voix onctueuse : " Je ne compte pas rester ici à surveiller si tu fais bien le travail. Mais Mr Rusard ici présent se fera certes un plaisir de le faire à ma place. N'est-ce pas ? "

L'horrible concierge échevelé acquiesça en ricanant, et Sirius se rappela que cet homme lui avait toujours inspiré le dégoût. Mais soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Rusard l'avait connu adolescent ! et le garçon avait souvent eu affaire à lui... il soupçonnait Rogue d'avoir fait exprès de les faire se rencontrer. Si c'était Rusard qui découvrait qu'il était Sirius Black, et qu'il le faisait savoir à tout Poudlard, Rogue ne serait nullement accusé.

" Astucieux... " se dit Sirius.

Il croisa le regard de Rogue et sut qu'il avait vu juste. Par chance, l'obscurité de la nuit empêchait le concierge de bien distinguer les traits du jeune homme. Sirius faisait aussi en sorte de baisser la tête - Rusard aimait croire que c'était la honte d'être puni, ce qui convenait parfaitement au garçon. Le professeur glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du concierge, qui hocha la tête avec un petit rire méchant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius marchait dans le parc obscur, grelottant et maudissant à la fois Rogue, Rusard, le froid et la nuit qui l'empêchait de voir les détritus qu'il était sensé trouver. De temps en temps, il se forçait à se pencher en faisant semblant de ramasser quelque chose, sous l'il attentif du concierge. Peu à peu, il commença tout de même à se retrouver avec une bonne quantité d'emballages de chocogrenouilles sur les bras. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, assez près du lac. Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir parcouru une telle distance, mais en se retournant, il vit la minuscule ombre de Rusard qui lui faisait signe de revenir.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. C'était comme un bruit de feuilles, de buissons remués - et ça venait de la Forêt Interdite. Sirius se surprit à reculer de quelques pas. Il était déjà rentré de nombreuses fois dans cette forêt, il y a des années de cela. Mais justement, il savait quel genre de créatures elle pouvait renfermer.

Tout à coup, un arbre bougea, puis plusieurs fourrés en même temps. Soit il y avait plusieurs animaux, soit la créature était... énorme.

Puis, sans crier gare, une gigantesque ombre sortit des buissons à une vingtaine de mètres de là et fondit à une vitesse effarante vers le lac, y disparaissant avec un gros " PLOUF ". Sirius sentit son cur battre la chamade. Ses jambes semblaient être devenues aussi lourdes que du plomb. Il tenait sa baguette magique serrée contre lui, guettant le moindre mouvement à la surface de l'eau. C'était impossible... il ne pouvait pas y avoir ici une créature amphibienne aussi grande sans qu'il le sache. Il était vrai que depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu à l'écart de Poudlard, mais Harry lui avait un jour certifié - pour y avoir plongé - qu'à part le calmar géant, il n'y avait pas d'énormes animaux dans le lac. Il pouvait toujours se tromper, mais... cela en restait tout de même terrifiant. Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent interminables. Il était à l'affût, mais ne parvenait déjà plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres.

Ce fut avec une certaine impression de malaise qu'il rentra au château. Mais il ne vit pas les énormes yeux jaunes, à la surface du lac, le suivre lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pénombre...


End file.
